Passion's Bitter End
by Remir'wrath
Summary: A young Priest, on the verge of becoming the best priest ever seen, falls in love with an archer.When the Pronteran church finds out, they decide to execute her.The priest looses his sanity and goes on a killing spree of all priests and acolytes. R&R pls
1. Trip to Payon

Chapter 1:Trip to Payon  
  
In The bustling streets of Prontera, always filled with vendors and buyers, a person stood in the middle of the crowd-a priest and the best priest Midgard had ever seen nonetheless. His Blonde hair lightly fell over his auburn eyes and his swordmace hung dangling from his waist as he childishly swung from side to side out of sheer boredom.  
  
"Father Ranulf we are ready to leave." politely said a young light brown-haired acolyte.  
  
"Thank you Sigmund." answered the Priest.  
  
The priest followed the acolyte towards the south gates of Prontera where a group of priests and the Archbishop were outside of Pecopeco drawn carriages.  
  
"Late again ey Ranulf." Said the Archbishop in a joking manner. Ranulf always had great respect for the Archbishop. He listened to the Archbishop's teachings so passionately then making conclusions that surpassed even the years of the elder priests  
  
"I humbly beg of your forgiveness Archbishop Monomer. I didn't realize the time," answered Ranulf.  
  
"Apology accepted" said Monomer briskly. "As long as we didn't get postponed for to long. Come on now the Chief-of-Payon's daughter is getting married ,and I am celebrating it." said the Archbishop as he urged everybody to heighten their pace.  
  
Ranulf stepped inside one of the carriages and picked a comfortable seating place since it was two days ride to Payon.  
  
The king's carriage left first. Followed by the Archbishop's, then the others.  
  
Ranulf looked away from the window then to the people with him on the carriage. Beside him sat Sigmund his apprentice who was skimming through the pages of his bible, He so longed to be a priest and it wouldn't be long enough until he did with all the work he was putting into it. In front of him sat his long time friend and colleague Anna. How the sun highlighted her honey blonde-hair, which she wore in a free ponytail that a stellar hairpin held intact. Beside her sat Augustus the Pronteran Army's General his dark brown hair hidden beneath his helm while his bushy beard covered his manly, square chin .His build was muscular that expected of Vit knights his fire lance firmly gripped with his right hand more than ready to be lodged into anything that seemed a threat to the king.  
  
"Does anybody know who the Chief-of-Payon's daughter is marrying?" asked Ranulf eager to begin a conversation.  
"Some Noble Man from Izlude I hear," said Sigmund shutting his bible.  
"She's marrying Cornelius Vanderbilt's Son Claudius," said Anna "I heard around two thousand guests have been invited" she added.  
"Goodness me" reacted Augustus joining the conversation.  
"Even the elders from Geffen are coming," continued Anna.  
  
"Finally! Getting some time away from their books Ey," joked Augustus making everybody laugh.  
"Just don't mention that in front of them wizards Lord Augustus you know how proud those Geffenese are" warned Sigmund. "Not to mention powerful" Ranulf added.  
"Yes...yes...Of course," answered Augustus.  
They all continued with their conversations until night came and made them sleepy. All of them slept except Augustus who stood watch over the king's carriage.  
"Ranulf was awoken by the sudden halt of the carriage's movement.  
"We're here at last," said Anna.  
The coachman opened the door. One by one they went down Ranulf at the back. As he stepped unto the lane where the carriage stopped he surveyed the eastern inspired architecture of Payon. He couldn't help but take pleasure in the peaceful and solute environment that was very different from Prontera's hot, noisy and crowded one.  
  
The chief of Payon stood by the lane where they were unloaded waiting to welcome the King and Archbishop.  
  
"Hullo Tristiam, Monomer" said the chief of Payon.  
  
"Nice to see you again Nagai, Congratulations on your daughter's marriage" said the King.  
"Thank you Tristiam. Come on in, we don't need to converse here outside Cornelius and Regina Vanderbilt already arrived an hour ago there is just enough time for a little chat."  
  
Nagai and King Tristiam walked up the gigantic stairs towards Payon castle accompanied by Augustus and the Royal guard while Monomer stayed behind for a while to give his instructions.  
  
"We arrived five hours earlier than intended." said the Archbishop "You can do whatever you want just don't wander away to far. Understand?"  
  
The three nodded their heads.  
  
Monomer understood what this meant so he followed Nagai and the King up the colossal steps.  
  
"Well...I'll go look at the sites Payon has to offer," said Anna, then she sped off towards the direction of the Payonese fortuneteller eager to reprimand her of idolatry.  
  
"I shall view the accommodations to our quarters Father Ranulf" said Sigmund before he left as well.  
  
Ranulf being the kind of person who puts leveling up at the top of the list decided to go to Payon cave and train.  
  
He went up to Archer village towards the entrance of the cave. At the foot of the entrance he whispered a spell "Increase Agi" his body lessened in weight gradually until it seemed that he was lighter than air .He bolted through levels one, two and three not being detected by the aggressive monsters. He did this not of the fact that he wanted to run away from the monsters but the monsters at level one to three of Payon cave were an insult to his power. Finally, he used his foot as a brake and skidded a few centimeters from the ground because of the force of his sudden halt. He readied his swordmace and muttered a few more buffing spells "Blessing" Cherubims circled above his head he felt a sudden boost up in his strength, intelligence and dexterity. "Angelus" the sound of bells could be heard in the air as his defense improved to a great extent. "Ipositio Manus" his spell amplified the damage of his weapon. For his last spell he muttered "Aspersio" he blessed his swordmace of the holy property giving it a higher damage against undead monsters, which were very abundant in level four. With both himself and his weapon buffed he stepped into level four.  
  
About twenty munaks jumped out immediately. Ranulf wasn't scared he wasn't called the best priest Midgard ever seen for nothing. He had once faced an army of undead in glast hiem all by himself. A smirk appeared on his face as he tightened his grip on his swordmace He jumped towards the Munaks and started beating every single one of them  
  
The munaks poised for attack palms open, lifeless eyes that seemed staring into your soul. A munak quickly jumped in front of Ranulf performing a roundhouse kick. Ranulf quickly shifted his weight to his side and flung his foot up the munaks gut. The munak fell on the floor only to be followed by a swordmace to the face. The other munaks wailed at the sight of their battered comrade they immediately ran at high velocity like ninjas.  
  
Arms, palms, fists, and feet were being flung at Ranulf .He easily evaded these by slanting to the sides out of the way of the kicks and punches. Ranulf slashed his swordmace sending three munaks clutching their stomachs. He balanced on one foot and bent over backwards hitting the munak behind him with his swordmace and hitting the one in front with his foot. Two munaks ran on both directions one skidded on the floor, foot aimed for Ranulf's shins while the other one jumped into the air, foot aimed for his head. He somersaulted up in the air dodging the attack causing the two munaks to hit each other instead.  
  
His munak killing spree was interrupted by a cry of help from a woman  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP" shouted an archer girl who was running from a gigantic mob of bonguns. She bumped into Ranulf and fell on her but.  
"Please help me Mr. Priest," she begged.  
  
Ranulf looked at the archer girl and was immediately captivated with her beauty. Wavy brown hair gently resting on her shoulders, deep green eyes for the moment filled with tears, And light pink lips upon her fair skin. Ranulf couldn't help but save her. He got a blue gem from his pocket then shouted "Magnus Exorcismus" a blinding flash of lilac light flashed on the area where they were standing and all the munaks and bonguns fell on the ground in one perfectly unrehearsed thud.  
  
The archer girl had closed her eyes as she thought that she would be killed by the bonguns but when she opened them and saw all the bonguns and munaks were laying face down on the floor she realized what happened.  
  
"Thank you Thank you thank you!" squealed the archer girl as threw herself to hug the priest and gave him kisses  
"Your we...welcome" stuttered Ranulf who began to blush  
  
"I am at your debt" said the archer girl as she bowed before the priest  
  
Ranulf bended his knees to level the archer girl's bow then touched her face "Might I know the pretty lady's name?" he asked  
  
The archer girl surprised to hear this looked up at the priest with an awestruck look on her face  
  
"Might I ask for your name?" repeated Ranulf  
  
"Oh m...me m...my n...n...name um....Its Atie NO! I mean Katie" mumbled the archer girl  
  
"What a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl" said Ranulf as he kissed her hand  
  
"Thank you um..."  
  
"Ranulf...Ranulf Filial"  
  
"Katie ...Katie Houlton"  
  
The two shook their hands as a sign of acquaintance  
  
"You're here for the wedding aren't you?" asked Katie  
  
"Yes I am. How'd you know?"  
  
"Well we don't get many priests here and the only celebration that's occurring is the wedding"  
  
"How delightfully clever" said Ranulf  
  
Ranulf pulled out a pocket watch and was struck with horror when he saw what time it was  
  
"I'm sorry to leave so soon but I'm afraid I'm already late" he said  
  
"Yeah okay I understand" answered Katie  
  
"Well I hope to see you again but if I don't have a nice life" said Ranulf as he walked towards the exit  
  
"Same to you!" shouted back Katie as she watched Ranulf disappear into the portal

Chapter2: A step closer  
  
Ranulf ran out of the cave as fast as he could reaching the Archer  
village which was deserted most probably because the wedding had  
already started.  
  
Ranulf ran towards Payon center. He used his foot as a break once  
again but this time around he wasn't as graceful as before his foot  
hit a rock and the force made him fall face first on the ground. He  
quickly got up hoping nobody noticed.  
  
After plucking out the twigs in his hair. He found Anna and Sigmund  
and sat beside them.  
  
"Your late." said Anna through the side of her mouth  
  
"I'm sorry I went somewhere," said Ranulf  
  
"You have to admit father Ranulf being the best priest Midgard has  
ever seen doesn't excuse your habitual tardiness," said Sigmund  
  
"Yeah, I understand"  
  
After Monomer said "You may now kiss the bride" and everybody  
clapped the reception started  
  
The Comodian dancers were performing up on stage while the Bards  
sang of Payonese myths and legends. Tables of food and drink were set  
up all over the place. Payon's famed hospitality was more than proved  
during this reception.  
  
Ranulf was sitting in his table drinking his wine when a familiar  
face caught his eye. Katie was standing there near the entrance out of  
her customary archers uniform. She was wearing a snow white,  
traditional Kimono. Her hair was tied up into a bun keeping it out of  
her face. Ranulf quickly finished his drink then walked up to her.  
  
"When I said hoped to see you again soon, I expected more of a  
month or two" said Ranulf flashing his most debonair smile  
  
"Perhaps the stars have destined us for each other" said Katie  
  
"Perhaps" answered Ranulf  
  
"Would you like to dance?" asked Katie as she started to blush  
  
"Milady I thought you'd never ask" said Ranulf extending out his  
arm  
  
"Ooooh aren't we fiesty tonight" said Katie accepting the hand  
  
Ranulf and Katie walked up to the dance floor and started dancing  
  
The Bard switched from his Honky-tonk tune and started to play a  
slow song so Katie moved her hand to Ranulf's shoulders  
  
"I'm very happy that I met you," she whispered in his ear  
  
"So am I" answered Ranulf  
  
The two danced all night  
  
When morning came Ranulf woke up the smile on his face last night  
still wasn't wiped off  
  
"What are you so happy about?" asked Anna as she watched Ranulf  
skipping down the steps with disgust  
  
"O nothing it's just a beautiful morning. Don't you agree?"  
  
"Right" said Anna in a sarcastic manner  
  
Ranulf looked at Anna, his smile finally gone. "Why do you have to  
be so negative Anna?" snapped Ranulf  
  
"What are you talking about?" she answered  
  
"Oh come on, I come down here having such a wonderful morning then  
right away you go "What are you so happy about" mocked Ranulf "Why do  
you have to be such a B.... Witch"  
  
"I beg your pardon!" shouted Anna getting up from her chair  
  
"Beg all you want your not getting my pardon until you take your  
mace out off your ass cause it seems that it's very tightly shoved up  
there, isn't it?"  
  
The two priests glared at each other with the outmost loathing.  
Ranulf took his eyes away from Anna and headed towards the door while  
Anna shot piercing looks at him while he went out  
  
Sigmund had just gone in the door when he bumped into with the  
enraged priest "G.... Good morning f...father Ranulf," said Sigmund not  
relatively sure if his choice of greeting was best  
  
"Nothing is Good with that accursed woman around!" howled Ranulf,  
which on the brighter side gave Sigmund the answer he was looking for.  
It was the wrong choice of greeting.  
  
Ranulf was storming out of the inn when a familiar voice drowned  
his anger.  
"Hey what're you so angry about?" asked Katie now back to her  
archer uniform  
  
"Oh nothing much. It's just that the fiery demon of all things  
evil and vile existing in the world has just wrecked my perfect  
morning causing me to miss breakfast because of a not needed argument"  
  
"Okay, Ill just pretend that I understood that," said Katie  
  
"Yeah I think it's better if you pretend."  
  
"So where you going this morning?" asked Ranulf hoping to change  
the conversation  
  
"I have to go to Alberta and exchange this bag of sweet potatoes  
for some red potions," said Katie pointing  
  
"Do you need any help?"  
  
"I wouldn't want to waste your time"  
  
"Nonsense. I have nothing better to do today anyway, well at least  
not anymore"  
  
The two exited the south gate of Payon Katie walking beside Ranulf  
who had the sack of sweet potatoes slung over his shoulder  
  
Katie was whistling a song while they were traveling  
  
"What're you whistling there?" asked Ranulf  
  
"It's a Payonese song my mother used to sing it to me before....  
well before she died"  
  
"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked," said Ranulf feeling very  
ashamed of himself  
  
"No it's fine really you didn't know. How bout you where're you  
parents?"  
  
"Well.... believe it or not they died as well"  
  
"Oh my gosh I didn't mean to." Said Katie clasping her mouth with  
both her hands  
  
"Hey now we're even. But actually some would say it was for the  
best since I only became a priest so I could help people, so I could  
prevent my love ones from dying. And now I'm on the verge of becoming  
the best priest Midgard has ever seen.  
  
"Whoa sounds like your life's pretty much planned already. Not  
like me though my life's a wreck"  
  
"Why'd you say that? I mean your beautiful, smart, funny, not to  
mention kind"  
  
"No you're just saying that. Stop teasing me"  
  
"Honestly I had such a terrible morning today but I forgot all  
about it when I heard your voice"  
  
"That's very sweet of you," said Katie her face turning pink  
  
"Nothing is sweeter than you Katie," said Ranulf flashing one of  
his debonair smiles once again.  
  
Katie kissed Ranulf on the cheek then whispered a thank you in his  
ear. Ranulf stopped in his tracks a speechless; mouth agape look of  
shock was what you'd read from his face. Katie gave a flirty smile  
then sped of up the path. "You can't catch me Ranulf," she mocked. "Oh  
yeah you'll be sorry if I do" said Ranulf running up the path after  
her.  
  
They chased each other finally reaching a meadow. "I always knew  
Priests weren't built for chased!" shouted Katie fifteen meters ahead  
of Ranulf "You better eat those words!" shouted back Ranulf. He  
dropped the sack of potatoes and dashed towards Katie. "Still can't  
catch me!" shouted Katie "Increase Agility!" shouted Ranulf the same  
sensation of his body lessening in weight flowed through him. "Hey  
that's cheating!" shouted Katie but it was to late Ranulf had whisked  
pass and caught her. The two fell on the floor from the force and  
started to laugh.  
  
"That was fun!" exclaimed Katie finally catching her breath  
  
Ranulf shifted his position to an Indian sit  
  
"What's a matter?" asked Katie  
  
"Oh nothing. It's just because at first I didn't want to go to  
Payon but now I cant imagine not meeting you  
"Then don't imagine it." Said Katie rapping her arms around Ranulf  
"Just cherish what we have and it will suffice"  
  
Ranulf put his hand on Katie's and whispered thank you in her ear  
as well.


	2. A Step Closer

Chapter2: A step closer  
  
Ranulf ran out of the cave as fast as he could reaching the Archer  
village which was deserted most probably because the wedding had  
already started.  
  
Ranulf ran towards Payon center. He used his foot as a break once  
again but this time around he wasn't as graceful as before his foot  
hit a rock and the force made him fall face first on the ground. He  
quickly got up hoping nobody noticed.  
  
After plucking out the twigs in his hair. He found Anna and Sigmund  
and sat beside them.  
  
"Your late." said Anna through the side of her mouth  
  
"I'm sorry I went somewhere," said Ranulf  
  
"You have to admit father Ranulf being the best priest Midgard has  
ever seen doesn't excuse your habitual tardiness," said Sigmund  
  
"Yeah, I understand"  
  
After Monomer said "You may now kiss the bride" and everybody  
clapped the reception started  
  
The Comodian dancers were performing up on stage while the Bards  
sang of Payonese myths and legends. Tables of food and drink were set  
up all over the place. Payon's famed hospitality was more than proved  
during this reception.  
  
Ranulf was sitting in his table drinking his wine when a familiar  
face caught his eye. Katie was standing there near the entrance out of  
her customary archers uniform. She was wearing a snow white,  
traditional Kimono. Her hair was tied up into a bun keeping it out of  
her face. Ranulf quickly finished his drink then walked up to her.  
  
"When I said hoped to see you again soon, I expected more of a  
month or two" said Ranulf flashing his most debonair smile  
  
"Perhaps the stars have destined us for each other" said Katie  
  
"Perhaps" answered Ranulf  
  
"Would you like to dance?" asked Katie as she started to blush  
  
"Milady I thought you'd never ask" said Ranulf extending out his  
arm  
  
"Ooooh aren't we fiesty tonight" said Katie accepting the hand  
  
Ranulf and Katie walked up to the dance floor and started dancing  
  
The Bard switched from his Honky-tonk tune and started to play a  
slow song so Katie moved her hand to Ranulf's shoulders  
  
"I'm very happy that I met you," she whispered in his ear  
  
"So am I" answered Ranulf  
  
The two danced all night  
  
When morning came Ranulf woke up the smile on his face last night  
still wasn't wiped off  
  
"What are you so happy about?" asked Anna as she watched Ranulf  
skipping down the steps with disgust  
  
"O nothing it's just a beautiful morning. Don't you agree?"  
  
"Right" said Anna in a sarcastic manner  
  
Ranulf looked at Anna, his smile finally gone. "Why do you have to  
be so negative Anna?" snapped Ranulf  
  
"What are you talking about?" she answered  
  
"Oh come on, I come down here having such a wonderful morning then  
right away you go "What are you so happy about" mocked Ranulf "Why do  
you have to be such a B.... Witch"  
  
"I beg your pardon!" shouted Anna getting up from her chair  
  
"Beg all you want your not getting my pardon until you take your  
mace out off your ass cause it seems that it's very tightly shoved up  
there, isn't it?"  
  
The two priests glared at each other with the outmost loathing.  
Ranulf took his eyes away from Anna and headed towards the door while  
Anna shot piercing looks at him while he went out  
  
Sigmund had just gone in the door when he bumped into with the  
enraged priest "G.... Good morning f...father Ranulf," said Sigmund not  
relatively sure if his choice of greeting was best  
  
"Nothing is Good with that accursed woman around!" howled Ranulf,  
which on the brighter side gave Sigmund the answer he was looking for.  
It was the wrong choice of greeting.  
  
Ranulf was storming out of the inn when a familiar voice drowned  
his anger.  
"Hey what're you so angry about?" asked Katie now back to her  
archer uniform  
  
"Oh nothing much. It's just that the fiery demon of all things  
evil and vile existing in the world has just wrecked my perfect  
morning causing me to miss breakfast because of a not needed argument"  
  
"Okay, Ill just pretend that I understood that," said Katie  
  
"Yeah I think it's better if you pretend."  
  
"So where you going this morning?" asked Ranulf hoping to change  
the conversation  
  
"I have to go to Alberta and exchange this bag of sweet potatoes  
for some red potions," said Katie pointing  
  
"Do you need any help?"  
  
"I wouldn't want to waste your time"  
  
"Nonsense. I have nothing better to do today anyway, well at least  
not anymore"  
  
The two exited the south gate of Payon Katie walking beside Ranulf  
who had the sack of sweet potatoes slung over his shoulder  
  
Katie was whistling a song while they were traveling  
  
"What're you whistling there?" asked Ranulf  
  
"It's a Payonese song my mother used to sing it to me before....  
well before she died"  
  
"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked," said Ranulf feeling very  
ashamed of himself  
  
"No it's fine really you didn't know. How bout you where're you  
parents?"  
  
"Well.... believe it or not they died as well"  
  
"Oh my gosh I didn't mean to." Said Katie clasping her mouth with  
both her hands  
  
"Hey now we're even. But actually some would say it was for the  
best since I only became a priest so I could help people, so I could  
prevent my love ones from dying. And now I'm on the verge of becoming  
the best priest Midgard has ever seen.  
  
"Whoa sounds like your life's pretty much planned already. Not  
like me though my life's a wreck"  
  
"Why'd you say that? I mean your beautiful, smart, funny, not to  
mention kind"  
  
"No you're just saying that. Stop teasing me"  
  
"Honestly I had such a terrible morning today but I forgot all  
about it when I heard your voice"  
  
"That's very sweet of you," said Katie her face turning pink  
  
"Nothing is sweeter than you Katie," said Ranulf flashing one of  
his debonair smiles once again.  
  
Katie kissed Ranulf on the cheek then whispered a thank you in his  
ear. Ranulf stopped in his tracks a speechless; mouth agape look of  
shock was what you'd read from his face. Katie gave a flirty smile  
then sped of up the path. "You can't catch me Ranulf," she mocked. "Oh  
yeah you'll be sorry if I do" said Ranulf running up the path after  
her.  
  
They chased each other finally reaching a meadow. "I always knew  
Priests weren't built for chased!" shouted Katie fifteen meters ahead  
of Ranulf "You better eat those words!" shouted back Ranulf. He  
dropped the sack of potatoes and dashed towards Katie. "Still can't  
catch me!" shouted Katie "Increase Agility!" shouted Ranulf the same  
sensation of his body lessening in weight flowed through him. "Hey  
that's cheating!" shouted Katie but it was to late Ranulf had whisked  
pass and caught her. The two fell on the floor from the force and  
started to laugh.  
  
"That was fun!" exclaimed Katie finally catching her breath  
  
Ranulf shifted his position to an Indian sit  
  
"What's a matter?" asked Katie  
  
"Oh nothing. It's just because at first I didn't want to go to  
Payon but now I cant imagine not meeting you  
"Then don't imagine it." Said Katie rapping her arms around Ranulf  
"Just cherish what we have and it will suffice"  
  
Ranulf put his hand on Katie's and whispered thank you in her ear  
as well. 


	3. Coldest Night

Chapter3: Coldest Night  
  
"Ahh Alberta at last" said Katie  
  
Ranulf closed his eyes and inhaled deeply the fresh beach air  
filled his lungs  
  
"Come on Ranulf this way" said Katie as she pulled the priests arm  
towards the Alberta Marina  
  
"What may I do for you today?" asked a husky man aboard one of the  
ships  
  
"I would like to exchange these for red potions please," said  
Katie handing over the sack of potatoes.  
  
The man put the sack of potatoes under the table and gave Katie a  
bag of red potions in exchange.  
  
"Thank you" said Katie politely accepting the bag  
  
The two left Alberta and by sun set were back at Payon. Ranulf had  
walked Katie to her house.  
  
"Well good night then" said Ranulf  
  
"Yeah good night" Katies kissed Ranulf on the cheek then when she  
got the vibe that it seemed okay she kissed him on the lips. Ranulf  
put his hands on her face and kissed back  
  
"Good night Ranulf" said Katie when they stopped kissing.  
  
"See you tomorrow" said Ranulf  
Ranulf walked to the inn his smile back on his face he hummed a  
happy tune as he skipped through the streets.  
  
He entered through the door of the inn and immediately grabbed  
Sigmund by the hands and started dancing with him.  
  
Anna stared at this face all scrunched up like she had sucked on a  
lemon she immediately stood up from her chair and went up to her room  
slamming the door.  
  
"You should definitely talk with her father," said Sigmund  
  
"Talk with whom?" asked Ranulf stupidly as he danced with an  
imaginary partner  
  
"Um...Sister Anna. She's been very cranky today"  
  
"Whom?" asked Ranulf seeming more stupid than before  
  
"Sister Anna!" repeated Sigmund in heightened volume  
  
"Oh-Her" said Ranulf "Well I don't want to think about her cause  
I'm going to sleep nothing could end such a perfect day rather than a  
goodnight sleep. Good Night" Ranulf went up the stair to his room  
leaving Sigmund scratching his head  
  
The next day Ranulf had planned a candle lit dinner on a terrace  
overlooking the Payonese mountain terrains. On Payon field nine  
  
"This is wonderful Ranulf!" exclaimed Katie, as she adored the  
dinner table and the view.  
  
"Would you like to sit down?" asked Ranulf  
"Oh yes please"  
  
Ranulf pulled out Katie's chair. She sat on it and looked out into  
the mountain ranges. "It's beautiful" she said  
  
"Not as much as what I'm looking at" said Ranulf he moved closer  
and attempted to kiss her. "No don't" said Katie looking away  
  
"Why? Did I do something wrong? Tell me."  
  
"No, I want to show you something come with me"  
  
Katie grabbed Ranulf's hand and she pulled him towards the  
direction of the sniping ranges. Sigmund was sitting on the roots of  
one of the trees reading his bible, as he needed to get away from the  
noise. He heard voices and couldn't resist listening to them  
  
"Why did you bring me here Katie?" asked Ranulf  
  
Sigmund immediately recognized Ranulf's voice so he hid behind the  
bushes to spy on him"  
  
"I can't go on with this," said Katie  
  
"Go on with what?" asked Ranulf  
  
"You know what I'm saying. This relationship I mean you're a  
Priest and I'm an archer it's to very different worlds Ranulf"  
  
"No worlds can make me give you up!" snapped Ranulf  
  
"I understand. I love you too but you swore an oath of celibacy."  
  
"I will give up my priesthood my life is nothing without you"  
  
"I wont let you give up your life and dreams for me. I love you to  
much"  
  
"Then we'll keep it a secret .We will not utter a word to anybody"  
  
"I cant live a lie Ranulf, cant you understand that!" said Katie  
as she broke in to tears" I wont let you throw your life awa..."  
  
Katie's sentence was brought to a halt by Ranulf's kiss  
  
"I will love you to whatever ends even if that end is mine"  
Sigmund gave a horrified gasp at what he saw he hastily stood up  
and ran towards the city his robes getting snagged in the branches and  
his bible being carelessly left on the ground. He ran and ran until he  
finally reached Anna  
  
"What's a matter with you Sigmund it looks as though you saw the  
bloody ghost of Christmas past" said Anna  
  
"I...I saw Ra...Ranulf "stuttered Sigmund  
  
"Oh him" said Anna rolling her eyes  
  
"H...he w...wa...was with an a...archer girl"  
  
"What happened Sigmund tell me," said Anna her face shifting face  
shifting from angry to serous once she saw the fright in Sigmund's  
eyes  
  
"I was reading my bible when I heard them. I couldn't help but  
listen to their conversation. They talked about a relationship then  
Father 'Ranulf kissed her" said Sigmund all color draining out of his  
face  
  
"Speak of this to no one Sigmund! Understand?" snapped Anna  
  
Sigmund nodded his head  
  
"Let us just hope this is a test for Ranulf" said Anna as she did  
the sign of the cross 


	4. Never Ending Emptiness

Chapter 4: Never ending emptiness 

Ranulf woke up the next morning he had spent the night at Katie's house. He faced the person beside him.

"Good morning Angel" he said softly

Katie started to open her eyes from her sleep "Good Morning" she replied

"Had any good dreams?" Ranulf asked

"What I'm looking at is better"

Ranulf moved closer and Katie gave him a kiss.

Ranulf smiled then stood up and got dressed back into his priest robes

"Where are you going?" asked Katie

"To get some fresh air" answered Ranulf as he entered the door to the terrace.

A light breeze passed Payon; Ranulf closed his eyes and savored the feeling of the wind against his face. _"If it is not destined for me to meet her. Then, why did I?"_ Ranulf thought to himself

"_Please God, I know that She is the one I have served you grant me this favor, that I may spend my life with her."_

Ranulf's prayer was interrupted By Katie.

"I made some Breakfast. You want to eat?"

"Katie" said Ranulf "I decided that I will give up my priesthood and if it is fine with you we will live in my home town at Amatsu. I can be a doctor and once we get enough money we'll buy some farming land."

"No Ranulf" said Katie "You will never have a complete life if you're with me"

"You're Wrong! The only way I will not have a complete life is if you're not in it" snapped Ranulf "So what will be your decision?"

"I will go" answered Katie

Ranulf's face brightened he picked up Katie and started spinning. He kissed Katie then said, "I'm glad you said that"

Anna was standing in Payon castle. Monomer came out of his room and spotted Anna.

"Do you need something from me child?" asked Monomer

"I seek your spiritual council Arch Bishop"

"Come now tell me all about it" said Monomer

"I have a problem regarding revealing the truth. But the truth might cause problems that would do much damage to the Holy order.

"Well in that case does this truth prove any threat, or does it cause harm to a person?"

"I believe it does Arch bishop but the person is blinded he cannot see the faults of his actions'

"Have you tried sharing your thoughts with this Person?"

"He doesn't know that I have found out"

"Well, I think you should consult this person you might find the answer to your problem"

"Maybe," said Anna

"I hope this problem will not prolong," said Monomer standing up

"Thank you Arch bishop I hope so too"

Anna stared at the floor all her thoughts flying in her head.

Sigmund was sitting in his room the candle's flame already gone The image of his Master Kissing the archer girl in his mind Rewind- Play, Rewind- Play, Rewind- Play, Rewind- Play, Rewind- Play, Rewind- Play, Rewind- Play driving him to the brink of insanity.

He stood up then paced around the room "This cant be. He is the greatest priest Midgard has ever seen He cannot go against the Holy orders it is irrational, no impossible. I learned everything from him, he taught me every thing I he knows."

He fell on his knees then put his hand over his face "Get out of my head, Get out of my Head!" He started hammering his temples shouting, "Get out of my head" repeatedly.

Blood trickled down from his forehead and he fell on his back he reached for a knife on the table and laid it on his chest. _"If I destroy the source of my suffering maybe I will be at peace" _He stood up and put the Knife back to its sheathe and hid it under his robes. He ran out the door his hand grasping the hilt of the dagger.

"Mmmm that was exquisite," said Ranulf complementing Katie's meal.

"The picky meat was very fresh from the Payonese-Moroccan Border.

Ranulf smiled at the innocence of his lover. Katie smiled back then sat on Ranulf's lap.

"Aren't you going to share that meal" she asked

"Oh how selfish of me" Ranulf forked a piece of meat then put it in Katie's mouth Katie bit it then Kissed Ranulf. Ranulf laid his hand on Katie's cheek then kissed her back.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING RANULF!" shouted the Archbishop who was standing at the door eyes bulging and mouth agape.

"Is this what you wanted me to see Sigmund?" asked the Archbishop

"Sigmund?" said Ranulf "What has Sigmund have to do with this?"

Then Sigmund stepped out from behind the Archbishop not making any eye contact with Ranulf. Then he spoke "Yes Archbishop, this is what I wanted you to see."

Monomer stared at Ranulf with disgust then called out "TAKE THEM AWAY!" six Payonese and Pronteran Guards entered the house and dragged Katie out.

"NO! LET HER GO" howled Ranulf but the guards held him

"RANULF! HELP ME!" screamed Katie

Ranulf broke loose of the guards grips then placed his hand over their faces and shouted "HOLY LIGHT!" since it was his only skill to defend himself. He ran towards Katie but a guard grabbed his foot causing him to fall he watched Katie being dragged then thrown into a cage wagon. Ranulf broke into tears and clasped the ends of Monomer's robes.

"Please Archbishop I love her take away my priesthood then leave us be"

Monomer was enraged with Ranulf "YOU PUTRID LITTLE PIECE OF TRASH!" he shouted, "YOU WERE THE PRIDE OF THE PRONTERAN CHURCH. GEFFEN HAS A WIZARD THAT CAN DESTROY A CITY WITH A WINK, THE CHIVALRY HAS A KNIGHT THAT PROTECTED THE CAPITAL CITY SINGLE HANDIDLY. AND WHAT HAVE YOU GIVEN TO THE SANCTUARY? A PRIEST WHO BROKE HIS VOWE OF CELIBASY! YOUR LITTLE GIRLFRIEND WILL BE BURNED AT THE STAKE!"

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" shouted Ranulf grabbing Monomer by the collar

"BEAT HIM TO THE GROUND!" shouted Monomer. The guards started to beat Ranulf until he fell unconscious on the floor.


	5. Betrayal

Chapter5: Betrayal

Ranulf woke up, his head still hurt from the guard's beating. He attempted to rub the bump on his head but a chain didn't let his arm go very far.

He looked at his sides stone walls surrounded him and steel bars were set up front immediately he recognized this as the Pronteran dungeon. He heard the clanging of bars and thought that the executioner was coming to chop of his head. He stared at the cage door waiting for the executioner to appear in sight.

Ranulf was surprised at the person who went in, it was Sigmund who was now wearing Priest robe the innocence out of his eyes his used to be light brown-hair was now dyed red and held up in a spiky hairdo.

Ranulf stared at Sigmund not saying anything. So as soon as Sigmund realized this he decided to start the conversation

"I understand if you're mad at me." He said

"I'm not mad at you Sigmund. In fact you have proven to be a better priest than I"

"Oh cut the crap! You idiot!" "I'm not mad at you, you're a better priest than I" mocked Sigmund in a baby voice "Listen here you M%$ER F#KER! I know I'm a better Priest than you I don't need you to tell me"

You think I became your apprentice because I actually wanted to BLEGH! As an acolyte I watched you carefully I wanted your power your strength. I worked hard until I was appointed your apprentice. Then, you started teaching me everything you know I carefully followed at the same time pretending to be all nice and acolyte-ish. I waited until you couldn't teach me anything anymore. The next part of my plan was to find some fault that I could use against you and what luck I had. When I saw you kiss that archer girl I immediately took my chance. I ran to Anna and told her all stuttering and everything you should have seen the look on her face Hahaha. It took some time for me to forget what might happen to you but when I finally got rid of that nagging voice in my head I decided to go through once more." Sigmund paced around Ranulf stopped behind him then spoke again

"I took this knife then broke into your little Girl friend's house." Said Sigmund as he pulled out the knife from his robes "I spied on you until I saw the chance where I could catch you. When both of you started getting romantic I ran to the archbishop and told him everything. He believed me then just in time he caught you and you're little girl friend kissing.

Ranulf couldn't believe this, his loyal apprentice revealing everything right in front of him.

"Why did you do that Sigmund?" asked Ranulf

"Weren't you listening? I told you I wanted your Power"

"But Sigmund the bible tells us not to give in into envy or covetousness"

"SCREW THE BIBLE! I shouldn't be getting this from the mouth of a priest you just got caught for breaking his vow of celibacy. Yet the archbishop doesn't want to take away your priesthood since he's jealous of them elders and all. But don't you fret soon I will be the greatest priest and you will be forgotten unfortunately you can't have your relationship back after your priesthood is taken away"

"Why? Why can't I have it back?" asked Ranulf afraid of the answer

"Oh haven't you heard your girl friends gonna be burned at the stake tomorrow. Isn't that gonna be fun"

Ranulf stared at Sigmund his skin color white as chalk.

"What's a matter Ranulf your Girl friend afraid of a little heat?" mocked Sigmund in his baby voice again. "Don't worry Ranulf I'll be giving her wonderful night, well at least for me." Sigmund stepped out the cell then started walking away.

"Don't you touch her you bastard. You hear me don't you touch her." Ranulf shouted "RAAAGH! RAAAGH!" He tried breaking out of the chain he knew that none of his spells would work since the bonds were enchanted and prevented him from using magic and the more he tried to get away the more energy it sucked from him. He drooped to the ground exhausted with one final drop of his energy he shouted "Don't you touch her Sigmund I swear to God I'll kill you" Finally, loosing consciousness again

Sigmund was walking in the castle hall when he ran into Anna

"You're awfully happy you just destroyed your friend's life" Anna

"What do you care, wench? You better step of before I shove my mace down your throat."

Anna stared at Sigmund awestruck "Why you little egotistical worm" Anna raised her hand and slapped Sigmund on the face. Sigmund looked at the priestess with the outmost loathing.

"You better watch yourself woman. I'm always just around the corner." With that Sigmund stormed out the hall up the stairs.

Katie was staring out of the barred window into the moon. The door was locked and a meal was left untouched on the table.

"Oh Ranulf what is going to happen?" she said to herself

A knock at her door disturbed her attention from the moon. She looked at the person at the door

"Oh it's you," she said staring at the person who was Sigmund

"I'm flattered you remember me milady," He said

"I'll never forget a face of a traitor"

"Milady I am no traitor, I had done what had to be done."

Katie looked away at the priest controlling herself from strangling Sigmund.

"Why do you look away milady" whispered Sigmund into Katie's ear.

Katie didn't answer and simply shut her eyes.

"Answer me." Commanded Sigmund but still Katie didn't speak.

"Answer me you twit" Commanded Sigmund, patience wearing off

"ANSWER ME!" he shouted grabbing Katie by the neck then shoving her on the wall.

"Let go of me!" Katie screamed

Sigmund licked her face...You taste good, pretty lady"

"Let go of me "Katie flung her foot at Sigmund's stomach who fell on the ground in pain

She ran to the door and tried to escape but it was locked

"HELP! HELP! She shouted as she pound on the door . A boot slammed at the back of her neck and halted her cries.

"You stupid B$TCH you think you can get away with kicking me!" shouted Sigmund repeatedly kicking Katie on the ribs.

He picked her up by the throat

"Kill me already if you must, I don't care anymore"

"Oh you'll die soon enough ,don't you worry your little head. But before I go I want a little some thing from you."

Sigmund threw Katie on the floor then took of his priest's robe.

"Don't you come near me" Katie warned

A smirk appeared on Sigmund's face

"You really think that will scare me off?"

He pushed Katie down and started kissing her

"STOP! NO DON'T! STOP!"

her screams meant nothing to the priest as he continued molesting her


	6. Hearts are Distant

**Chapter6: Hearts are Distant**

The clanging of the cage bars echoed through the dungeon and woke up Ranulf. He slowly opened his eyes, his entire body tired from the unceasing tugging on the chains he did last night.

He tried to brake free of the chains again but to no avail. He had no strength left, no energy to think. All he could think about was Sigmund had said "She will be burned at the stake tomorrow"

"Oy Priest!" the dungeon guard's hollers interrupted Ranulf's thoughts

"What?"

"I've got orders to bring ye to the arch bishop. Ye better behave or else I'd be forced to use this ere stunner on ye. We both don't want that do we?"

The guard started to unshackle Ranulf from the chains "Remember, I don't want to be using this stunner"

"That funny cause for some reason...I do"

Ranulf kicked the guard in the groin and grabbed the stunner

"Yer not going to get very far" the guard placed a whistle in his mouth then blew; sending a shrill sound through the dungeon

WAPAK!!!

Ranulf smashed the stunner on the guard's head and rendered him unconscious. He ran through the dungeon corridors searching for the exit.

"Hey I heard something up ahead!" shouted another guard

"Kill the fires the other torches He'll have a heck of a hard time searching in

The dark" said another one

A guard pulled down a lever, which extinguished al the torches the ones that they were holding exempted

Ranulf hid himself in the shadows as three guards passed the corridor intersection. When he was sure the coast was clear he jumped out. Everything was pitch black Ranulf closed his eyes then whispered _"Ruwach"_ When he opened his eyes again and his vision became black and white, he could see everything perfectly aside from that fact it was monochrome. He swept through the dungeon without any hassle.

He reached the exit and whispered _"Ruwach Finite"_ His vision returned too normal. And he slowly crept out the dungeon. A guard was standing guard singing an O to familiar song to himself.

_I've been working down the railroad, all the livelong days_

_I've been working down the railroad, just to past the time away_

_Can't you hear the whistle blowing, wake up so early in the morn?_

_Can't you hear the captain shouting, Dino blow your ho..._

The guard's song was cut short by yet another hit with a stunner. He fell on the floor as well and Ranulf browsed through the files on the table

"Where is it? Where is it?" he started to throw all the useless information off the table "There! Katie is held in the sanctuary and is to be executed at noon. I must act quickly."

Ranulf ran towards the sanctuary entrance where two acolytes were putting up a "Restricted Entrance" sign. Ranulf stopped in front of them

"I'm sorry father know one is allowed inside today" said the violet-haired female acolyte

"Get out of my way!"

"Hey! Didn't you hear what she said" shouted a green-haired male acolyte who grabbed Ranulf's arm

WAPPAK!!!

Ranulf slammed the stunner on the acolyte then continued to look for Katie

"KATIE!... KATIE!... KATIE! Katie where are you? Ranulf broke down all the doors looking for Katie until he finally reached the convent.

Katie was lying on the floor motionless her body covered with bruise marks and bumps.

"KATIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ranulf flung Katie into his arms "Katie please don't leave me please don't go"

"Ah how sweet the Priest and the B$(#ch has fallen in love" said a sinister voice

"Sigmund..."

"Hello Ranulf, Came to say goodbye?"

"You did this to her didn't you"

"You're not as dim as I thought. Well of course I did and what fun I had playing with her through her cries of help"

"You are going to pay with your life"

"What are you going to do? Bless me to death. Priests aren't allowed to kill"

"I am a Priest no more"

"Holy Sht"

Ranulf laid Katie on the floor and lunged at Sigmund knocking him to the ground

"YOU PATHETIC LITTLE PIECE OF TRASH, YOU DARE LAY YOU'RE GRIMY HANDS ON HER. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU I SWEAR IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO YOU WILLPAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Ranulf delivering numerous, gut wrenching punches at Sigmund"

"Get off of me you maniac" Sigmund pushed Ranulf off of him then ran out the room.

"Running away Sigmund don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk"

Ranulf stood up, grabbed the stunner and chased after Sigmund. The two ran around the sanctuary Sigmund running away like a scared little pup and Ranulf pursuing him. Sigmund ran outside the sanctuary and started to squeal at the guards.

"Help! Help! He's going to kill me. He's insane Help!" he squealed in a babyish manner this time not mocking.

The guards heard Sigmund's squeal and came to his aid. Ranulf jumped at Sigmund again and started battering him with the stunner while Sigmund desperately tried to crawl away. A gigantic ax slammed o Ranulf's face then put near his neck

"We don't want any trouble here in Prontera ye hear," said the guard

"What's going on here?" shouted the Arch Bishop rushing out the cathedral.

Sigmund stood up, swept the dust off his robes then spoke in his goody-goody voice "Arch bishop this cretin escaped from his cell and attacked me. He is truly a maniac I'm lucky to be alive"

"I'm glad you are fine my son. As for you Ranulf you shall watch as you're lover will be incinerated with flames and if everything goes as planned it will force your temptation out of your soul."

"Please Arch Bishop haven't we suffered enough? Let us go let us be"

"I WILL NOT HAVE ANY GEFFENESE FAT-HEAD BE BETTER THAN ME! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

The sun started to set on the west side of Prontera

"Oh look Arch Bishop the sun is setting," said Sigmund

"Well, yes it is. Bring out the Payonese snake it is time for her judgment"

The guards brought Katie out then tied to a wooden post surrounded by dried branches.

"This woman has committed the vile act of lust against one of our Church's Priests. Will there be none of you here today that judge her as innocent and believes that she should be let free?" spoke the Arch Bishop

"I do!" shouted Ranulf "I was the one who loved her out of my own free will. Let us go relinquish my priest hood if you must just let us go"

"You see what curse she has put upon this innocent soul. He no longer sees the world, as it is only his appetite for flesh is left."

The executioner brought forth the torch

"NO PLEASE DON'T! SHE DOESN'T DESERVE IT!"

Monomer grabbed the torch from the executioner then raised it over his head.

"You still have a choice today my dear." He whispered to Katie "I will release you if you will be my slave, bring me my food, wash my hands, and at night..."

"I'd rather die than serve a miserable old toad than you!"

"Then death it is" Monomer through the torch on the dried branches it quickly ignited and spread through the whole wooden stake. Katie screamed as the flames burned through her skin as if she was sent to hell. Slowly, painfully she called out the name of the one she loved.

"Ranulf! Ranulf! Ranulf Help me!"

"Katie! I'm coming hang on"

Ranulf desperately tried to get loose from the guard's grips. But he was held too much that even the strongest of knights couldn't release themselves from it.

The fires grew stronger and Katie lost consciousness from the pain and the smoke.

"KATIE! NOOOOOOO!"

Ranulf gathered all his strength and power then pushed back all the guards. He jumped in the flames and grabbed Katie. The flames burned half of his face but he didn't care all that mattered was for him to save Katie. He knelt on the floor and hugged Katie.

"Please don't leave me. I cant live without you please don't go...don't go"

He held her near his chest and felt her heart beat slower and slower until it stopped.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

It seemed that the earth felt Ranulf's sorrow since the sky blackened and rain fell drenching the flames.

"Let this be a lesson to you Ranulf," said Monomer with a swish of his robes he went back to the cathedral accompanied by Sigmund.

"Get back in there!" shouted the guard while he threw Ranulf into a cell.

Ranulf rolled into the cell then crawled to the corner he gripped his hair, half of his face was burned, his eyes were blood shot. He stared at the floor blankly and made no movement.

"I loved her. Why did they have to kill her?" he said in a monotonous manner. He was hanging unto his sanity only by a thread. He fell flat on his back and stared up the ceiling Katie's face started to form in his imagination.

"Katie...They killed Katie so now they should be killed as well" at that all was erased from his memory aside from Katie and his thirst from revenge

"I will kill them all...he...all of them all of them..."


	7. Rain of Blood

**Chapter7: Rain of Blood**

A priest descended down the steps of the dungeon only to find the guard asleep.

"Um…excuse me?" said the priest shaking the guard to wake him up

"What…who there? Said the guard half awake

"I am from the pronteran sanctuary. I was sent by the archbishop to see if the priest that was sent here is ready to be released."

"Okay then, follow me."

The guard led the priest farther down the dungeon. Some old prisoners desperately tried to grab on the priest's robes.

They finally reached Ranulf's cell. Plates of food left for the rats were left near the cage door. Ranulf lay curled in the corner, motionless and barely breathing.

"Is he dead?" asked the priest

"Ida know, the poor chap's been like that for three days now."

"Quick! Open the door, with luck I might still is able to save him!"

The guard quickly opened the cage door and the priest ran inside.

The priest bent closer to Ranulf and couldn't hear anything

"He's not breathi…AHHHHHH!!! " The priest wailed because Ranulf had lunged unto his shoulder.

The priest screamed in agony as Ranulf bit down on him. Blood started to fill Ranulf's mouth and dripped down his neck unto his robes.

The guard desperately tried to close the cage door but it was stuck. He exerted his full body force on the door and it finally broke loose and started to close at a high velocity.

Quickly, Ranulf released his bite on the priest and threw him at the door. The priest landed on the entrance just enough for the door to close on his neck. The priest's windpipe was crushed by the impact and he died immediately. The guard screamed and fell back.

Ranulf stepped up to the gap between the cage door and the wall and pulled the cage door wide open. The guard crawled up against the wall. Ranulf's eyes stared down on him rage, a thirst for revenge, and blankness were the only things he could see in Ranulf's eyes. A smirk shone on Ranulf's face, he grabbed the guard be the neck unsheathed his sword and used it to pin the guard on the wall. The guard gave a girlish yelp as the blade cut through the top of his skin. The yelp echoed through the dungeon as Ranulf walked out.

It was raining heavily outside and every body was running inside for shelter leaving only the rare sight of empty pronteran streets.

Ranulf's wet hair fell over his face, nearly covering the burns. He entered the inn and moved over to a dark corner.

He watched everyone in the inn, those who came in and those who came out. Finally, a priestess came in she moved away from the door then started to squeeze water out of her robes. Ranulf moved through the crowds towards the priestess.

He sprang up beside her and she gave a scream of surprise. All heads turned to they're direction. The priestess began to blush but she spoke to the onlookers.

"Pardon me, I was just surprised please go ba…" her sentence was disturbed by Ranulf, who twisted her neck.

Everybody started screaming and running out of the pub in panic. The pronteran guards heard the screams and ran of to its direction.

"What's going on in here?" asked the captain. The captain saw Ranulf standing over the dead priestess's body.

"Hey you, you're coming with us," said the captain unsheathing his sword

Ranulf's eyes shifted from the priestess to the captain his smirk widened to a grin.

"Hey! Did ye hear me?" shouted the captain beginning to get irritated.

In seconds, Ranulf dashed behind the captain unsheathed the captain's own knife and drove it behind his head.

"CAPTAIN!!!" shouted one of the guards. "You'll pay for that you deranged bastard!" shouted the guard. He ran at Ranulf waving his sword wildly.

"Teleport" muttered Ranulf. A flash of light burst and Ranulf was transported behind the guard, who because of momentum continued to run into the wall.

More guards ran at Ranulf. "Warp Portal!' the air around them swirled and a gateway of light appeared before Ranulf and the guards were sucked into the portal. Ranulf ran out side the inn, kicked a knight off his Pecopeco, mounted it and headed for the west gate

"Close the Gates!!!" ordered the guard. The gate men started to turn the gigantic gears that would close the gates. "Decrease Agility!" shouted Ranulf. The doors magically started to close very slowly.

"Damn it!" shouted the guard "Quick alert the chivalry, let them go after that mad man…"

The rain was pouring down in gallons and Ranulf was riding the pecopeco when the sound of gigantic bird feet splashing on the mud echoed from behind him.

"The cavalry" said Ranulf under his breath

Then the sound of about twenty spears cutting through the air was heard. "Pneuma!" shouted Ranulf, green smoke encircled Ranulf. The spears were finally in view heading straight for him when the smoke that encircled shot at the spears and caused them to increase in weight drastically. The spears fell on the ground like boulders.

"He's a priest!" shouted a rider.

"Just go forward there's a cliff up front, there's no way he can escape." Said the captain of the riders

Sure enough a cliff was upfront. Ranulf pulled on the reigns of his pecopeco. But the wet soil caused the pecopeco to slip of the cliff and fall into the raging river below.

When the riders arrived they saw the footprints and how they led to the edge of the cliff.

The general went down his Pecopeco and looked down the cliff. Them river was crashing against the cliff side so violently that it made it shake a little. "There's no way he can survive that fall… No way"

Glast Heim- This once abundant land now infested with the undead has become a haven for priests and acolytes in training. Through its main castle down to it's under prison creatures that are neither dead or alive thrive.

"Stay back undead curd!" shouted a priest as a group of zombie prisoners closed in on him. "Holy Light!" he shouted. Orbs of divine energy shot from his palms and blasted some of the zombies. "There's to many of them." The priest thought to himself.

He saw a crevice leading down to the lower level. "Sorry to leave in such short notice boys but I gotta go" He jumped down the crevice. "Kyrie Eleison" a barrier formed around him as he crashed to the lower level. When the dust cleared the priest muttered "Ruwach" he closed his eyes and once he opened them he could see everything clearly except that it was in black and white.

"Help!!!" shouted a voice from the corridors

"Who's that? Who needs help?" called the priest

"Help!!! Help!!!"

"Hold on, I'm coming!"

The priest ran towards the direction of the cry. "Where are you" called the priest

"Help!!! Help!!!"

The priest heard the sound coming from one of the cells. He went in and found an acolyte girl lying in a pool of her blood with all her limbs torn of.

"Heal!" shouted the priest. White light showered on the acolyte girl and closed her wounds but she was till left limbless

"Behind you." She said faintly

The cage door slammed behind them. "Hey!" shouted the priest. He ran to the door and desperately tried to open it. A sinister laugh echoed from the shadows.

"Who's there open this door right now!"

Ranulf walked forward from the shadows with a blank look on his face.

"Open this door at once this girl is badly injured"

"You killed Katie, all of you did. Why did you do that she was innocent. You should all."

"What are you talking about?"

"All f you must die every last one-every single one of you must…die"

Ranulf went back into the shadows and the sound of thousands of scuttling feet was heard.

"Brighlights!" shouted the priest

Thousands of small insects started flooding into the cell and eating into the flesh of the priest and acolyte.

A mage girl was sitting outside the Glast Heim castle with some other people. She spotted smoke rising from the far corner of the field.

"Hey, what's that over there? She asked

"I don't know what is that" said a hunter

A group of people went to investigate the problem. "AAAAAH!!!!!" shouted an archer girl for the site was very frightening.

Bodies of dead priests and acolytes all pile up and set aflame.

"Who on earth can do something like this?" asked a wizard

A hunter spoke "Who…or what?"


	8. Division

Chapter8: Division

The news of the Glast Heim massacre had spread through Midgard like wildfire. It was always a topic in taverns and pubs, like such in the Jolly Rocker Inn at Prontera.

"I swear I saw them! An army of undead, fifty maybe even a hundred Ghouls piled up those priests and acolytes then set them aflame!' stammered a red-headed merchant

"Preposterous!" shouted a wizard "Ghouls are foul beings-Yes, but nothing is left in them but the urge to feed. They cannot possibly have thought of targeting solely priests and acolytes. Then there's also the fact that the bodies were piled up and burned, it is simply not of their mental capability."

A collection of comments like "He's right." Or "I was thinking of that as well" came from the crowds.

The merchant started going pink being humiliated in front of a lot of people like that. He tried to say something to defend himself but only got as far as opening his mouth.

"Well, if you ask me." Began a knight from the back of the crowd. He took a sip from his glass then continued with his statement. "I suspect those wizards of doing it."

The wizard who corrected the merchant eyed the knight in such a way that it could have burned a hole right through him. "And why do you think that?" asked the wizard through gritted teeth.

The knight took another sip from his glass then looked at the wizard. "Well the facts are pointing to YOUR kind," he said.

"And what facts are those, might I ask?"

"First of all, Geffen has only been under the rule of pronteran because of the life debt that you owe us. When the gods were destroying your pitiful region we sent our army to help you. We all know that Geffen doesn't really want to be part of the alliance only forced to be. Second, you had once tried to learn the secrets of Divine Magic but failed miserably since the Pronteran Church didn't see it fit to reveal them to you. Third, You are the only one capable of conjuring flames like those, which were used to burn the bodies of the priests and acolytes."

"Everybody started reacting differently to this new found information."

"Oh yeah I forgot the forth reason. All of you geffenese are sadistic and jealous bastards!" added the knight

"How dare you! You loathing, sniveling little speck of dust on Geffenese Soil!" shouted the wizard before spitting on the ground before the knight.

"The geffenese wouldn't even think of doing such an act we are a sophisticated race not like you barbaric pigs!"

The knight stood up and unsheathed his sword. "What did you say you little insect?"

"That toy of yours does not scare me"

The two men stared each other down until the knight smiled. He put his sword back into its scabbard then turned his back on the wizard. When everybody though it was over the knight threw a punch at the wizard and caused him to fall unto one of the tables.

The wizard stood up blood dripping from his mouth "You'll pay for that KNIGHT"

"Give me your best shot WIZARD. Come on punch me wherever you want I wont even move."

"You fool! I wont punch you as I said we're a sophisticated race. We have gone beyond the use of our fists as ways to settle arguments."

"Just admit that you're scared and weak," mocked the knight

"I didn't say I wouldn't fight. JUPITEL THUNDER!!!!!"

An orb of lightning shot from the wizard's palm and hit the knight squarely on the chest. The knight flew at the wall then fell on the ground unconscious.

Every knight and swordsman in the pub pulled out their weapon's and waved the threateningly.

"You better stay away from Prontera! We don't like your kind here!" shouted a female knight

"We wouldn't want to stay in this Pig sty more than you want us to!" answered back a wizardress

The news spread all over Prontera and soon every Geffenese person had fled the capital. Guilds started disbanding and Trade from between the two cities had stopped.

"DAMN IT!" shouted King Tristam. He slumped on his throne and started massaging his temples. "How could this happen? Even in a time like this, I just hope there are no more murders. So how are negotiations with Geffen?" he asked his advisor

"The Viceroy is still ignoring our pleas your majesty." Said the king's advisor

"And how about the messengers we have sent?"

"No one wants to go anymore your majesty. Ever since the Geffenese blasted the first one to pieces every body has become afraid to go."

King Tristam clutched clumps of his hair and pretended to rip it out. He grabbed his crown then threw it on the ground.

"This is so frustrating! Can't we bribe them or something? Send them gifts, tell them it's an apology or something."

"Yes your majesty we shall try. But the geffenese is not very easily bribed sire. They are very proud I fear a war might start."

The king stared out his window down his kingdom. He gave a look of fright, feeling the said war drawing nearer.

Ranulf loosened his grip and the priest, who he had held by the neck, fell on the ground. His lips were blue from suffocation and the contour of Ranulf's grip could lightly be seen on his neck.

Ranulf walked away from the body towards the sanctuary. He pulled out a knife from his robes then walked inside. The cleric, a chubby old priest greeted him warmly. "Good day to you brother what tidings does ye bear?" the cleric gave a chuckle then smiled at Ranulf.

Ranulf smiled back "Your going to die" he whispered.

"I beg your pardon?" said the cleric "I'm sorry I didn't hear what you sai…

Ranulf lunged the knife at the cleric's stomach.

"Hea…Hea…He…_urk_" the cleric desperately tried to heal himself but Ranulf twisted the knife and killed him

A female acolyte walked in and saw Ranulf with his hand on the knife.

"AAAAAAAH!!!!" she screamed she ran towards the door but Ranulf teleported in front of her. She fell on the floor then looked up at Ranulf the hood covered his face but she could feel the rage his eyes radiated.

Ranulf grabbed the candleholder then raised his over his head. The acolyte girl screamed as Ranulf brought the candleholder down on her. Her blood flowed down the aisle of the church, staining the sacred place.

Ranulf hid the bodies in the storage room of the sanctuary then pulled out a medium sized aluminum ball from his robes. He placed it behind the one of the pews then walked out counting down for each step.

"50…49…48…47…46…45…44…" a group of priests and acolytes entered the sanctuary and walked past Ranulf.

When Ranulf reached outside he was already at five "4…3…2…1…0…"

The aluminum ball exploded and spikes started flying all over the sanctuary and skewering the priests and acolytes. The spikes started shredding them and some even carried them to the wall. When the spikes stopped flying a bloody mess was left

People started crowding in front of the church attracted by the wails of the once living holy men.

"Move out of the way!" shouted the Arch Bishop as he passed through the huddled masses accompanied by Sigmund and Anna.

"God Almighty have mercy on us" said Anna performing the sign of the cross.

Sigmund rolled his eyes at the priestess then spoke "Mocking us in our own city is one thing! But to destroy our churches out of sheer anger! Those geffenese are barbarians I tell you, savage bloodthirsty fiends from hell!"

"And yet it is on a geffenese where we must resort to finding the real culprit in this man slaughter" said King Tristam who had arrived in the scene.

Sigmund and Anna bowed before Sigmund spoke once more." I do not understand your majesty. Who is this geffenese?"

"Darshon Evier" said the Arch Bishop

"Who?"

"Darshon Evier" repeated the King "he is a wizard from Geffen who specializes in numerous studies. One such is our predicament of finding the killer. We had already recruited him once. He caught the assassin Saga who got so near to killing me"

"But sire why a geffenese cant we just make the chivalry hunt down this mad man? We can't possibly let a geffenese in our city." said Sigmund

"This is no time for racism Father! Out of all people you should understand, this killer is only after acolytes and priests like you! So, if you want to have a safe life I suggest you forget all this prejudice!"

Sigmund felt like an ant compared to the king. He wanted to answer back but feared his neck being touched by the guillotine.

"Yes sire" he answered. With a swish of his robes he was gone.


	9. Darshon Evier

Chapter9: Darshon Evier

A horse drawn carriage traveled down the towards the Pronteran castle. There, King Tristam, Arch Bishop Monomer and General Augustus waited for the passenger.

The carriage stopped and its door opened from which a hooded man came out.

"Welcome Darshon, welcome to Prontera." Said the King.

Darshon took off his hood revealing his face. Fairly young, barely out of his thirties. He had long blonde colored hair, which he wore in a ponytail. His silver framed glasses rested on the bridge of his nose and behind it his bright green eyes shimmered in the sun.

"Thank you your majesty. Why have you called for me?"

"You must be tired from your journey. Let's discuss the matter over a meal."

The king went up the steps of the castle followed by Darshon then the other two.

"You see there is a killer on the loose." Said King Tristam sitting back on his chair in the dining hall "The curios thing about this killer is that he only target's priests and acolytes." Said King Tristam.

"He strikes randomly we suspect" began Augustus. "Killing any priest or acolyte within his grasp."

"He could be one from one of those satanic cults." Said Monomer "Or maybe an atheist."

The three looked at Darshon who was slicing a piece of the meet, on his plate.

"Master Evier have even been listening to us?" asked the King in a slightly annoyed tone.

"I'm afraid I have not been listening to you your majesty," answered the wizard before putting the piece of meat in his mouth.

"Then how do you propose you will solve the case without knowing anything about it first?"

Darshon swallowed the meat then wiped his mouth with his napkin. He cleared his throat then spoke. "First of all, your suspicions and hypotheses do not matter to me because they are most probably wrong. Next, my job is to find your killer and I will so I suggest you just stay behind me then move when I tell you to."

Augustus and Monomer looked at the wizard with gazes that could pierce steel.

"Now, you must bring me to the scene so I can figure out for myself" said Darshon standing up from his chair.

"Come on now _Deuton _(geffenese for quickly)" he called back from the hallway.

"Arrogant Pig." Muttered Augustus and Monomer in unison.

King Tristam looked at the both of them then spoke "I expect the both of you to be cooperative with Darshon Evier. Even though there is certain arrogance in him."

"We understand sire," said Augustus through gritted teeth "He's geffenese, arrogance comes natural to them."

Darshon was inspecting the scene; his hand was on his chin while his eyes moved from body to body.

Two knights from the chivalry walked up to the wizard.

"Oy wizard! What do you think your doing here?" said the bigger knight.

"Apparently what you can't do" answered Darshon still scrutinizing the dead bodies.

"What do you mean? This is a simple murder what else is there to know?" said the other knight

Darshon faced the knights "Tell me what is it exactly that happened here?" he asked with one eyebrow raised.

"These people here were skewered to death by spikes." said the bigger knight.

"That's all?"

"Yup" answered the two knights in unison.

"Oh it turns out I have my work cut out for me." Darshon clears his throat, walked behind a pew then spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. "Here is where the bomb was placed since the spikes radiated around this spot and judging by the powder around this spot the bomb was made from an aluminum shell and a marine sphere's detonator. The culprit must have been here a number of times already since he knew where to place the bomb. There are eight dead bodies in this sanctuary."

"HA!" said Augustus "Your not so smart after all, you see there are only six bodies in front of you."

"You are correct, there are only six bodies in front of me. But the other two are hidden and I'm surprised you haven't found them."

"What makes you think that?" asked Augustus

"Look at the aisle of the church there is a candle holder on the floor while the other candle holders of its kind are lined up by the wall. There is a spot without a candleholder there so this must be it. Then on the side of this candle holder there is blood."

"Big deal some blood must have just splattered on that while the people were being killed. Also, that does not prove that there were eight people who died."

"But if you would look more closely the color of the blood on the candleholder has turned maroon slightly on the brown side. But the blood everywhere else is still in its prime crimson color. The same fading blood is on the aisle surrounding the candle holder and the owner of the blood was dragged in there," Darshon pointed at the sanctuary storage room

"Prepare to be humiliated if your wrong wizard"

"But I'm not. Why don't you just go and take a look-see for yourself. I dare you"

The knights opened the storage room and saw the bodies of the acolyte girl and the cleric.

"How did you do that?" said Augustus in a mix of annoyance and amazement.

"It just comes natural," answered Darshon eyeing Augustus.

Augustus walked up to Darshon then said in a threatening tone "You just got lucky today wizard. You never know the killer might have a change of taste."

Darshon watched Augustus walk out the sanctuary with outmost loathing and distain

Evening descended down on Prontera and a single candle flickered in the city.

"Sign there must be sign" muttered Darshon "I've never encountered such a crafty killer. Hasn't left a mark, not one! I should take another look maybe I missed something."

The wizard entered the sanctuary it had been cleaned now but he remembered every single detail.

"Nothing…Still nothing. Who are you and how do you manage to elude every single chance of me catching you?" Darshon said in his mind "What can I do now? I'd hate to say it but I need help. As much as I can get."

The next morning Darshon entered the chivalry. All the knights were quiet after seeing this man humiliate their superior before them.

"Where is Augustus? I must speak with him." Called Darshon to the chivalry

A knight pointed to a door which Darshon then entered.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here!" shouted Augustus surprised to see the wizard.

"Look here I don't like you and you don't like me either. But I need your help to catch this killer."

"Well, I thought my suspicions didn't matter to you." Said Augustus putting his feet on his desk then smiling back at Darshon.

"I know what I said but I fear I...um…"

"Yes?" said Augustus leaning closer to hear what Darshon was about to say

"I fear I must admit that I was wrong," said Darshon through gritted teeth "I can not do this alone. I need your help."

Augustus almost laughed his head off. An apologizing geffenese was a both rare and bemusing sight.

"Sure I'll help since you asked so nicely." Said Augustus still chuckling "So what is it that you have in mind?"

Darshon tried to contain his anger before he spoke. "I wish to take a look at the criminal files over the last two years or so. I cannot find any suspect who has a motive whom I can recall."

"Right then!" Augustus went to a shelf behind him then started pulling out parchment. "Here you go then all the Crime that has happened in Prontera from the last two years." He handed the hundred-pound worth of parchment to the wizard"

"Thank you I shall look into it right away." Darshon left Augustus' room and passed by Sigmund outside.

The priest stared at Darshon while on the other hand one would even doubt if Darshon had seen the priest. Sigmund entered the chivalry then went inside Augustus' office.

"Was that the wizard that the King hired?" asked Sigmund

"Yup, Darshon Evier. It turns out we were wrong about him. He knows what he's doing but he still got the initiative to admit his limitations and ask us for help." Said Augustus

"Sound like he's just sucking up. I for one have never seen a geffenese apologize"

"Well he did. I feel that we can trust him after all he did save the King's life already once. Who's to say he can't save yours?"

"I still don't trust him. I suggest you do the same."

That night only Darshon's candle was lit again. The light from it flickered and played on the parchment he was reading.

"_Zoh_!!" (Geffenese for shit)

He accidentally knocked over the inkbottle while trying to dip his quill in it. The ink spread over the parchment. Darshon was about to perform a spell to clean up the mess he had made when he spotted the Ranulf's criminal record.

_/1/25/083_

_Offence/s:_

_Disrupted the execution of Katie Houlton (deemed hazardous to the pronteran church)._

_Attempted Murder of Sigmund Untherere_

_Resistance to arrest_

_Sentence:_

_Lives in prison until he lets go for his love for Katie Houlton and renews his vow of celibacy_

_Signed:_

_Monomer_

_Debilucian_

"I think I've found the killer." Muttered Darshon to himself

"AUGUSTUS I"VE FOUND THE KILLER!!!" shouted Darshon bursting into the knight's room.

"Jesus Christ Man do you have any idea off what time it is?" said Augustus half awake.

"But I've found a suspect who I have no doubt did it all! And it's a quite ironic answer as well."

Augustus sat on the side off his bed "Okay tell me who it is"

"Ranulf Filial"

"I'm sorry Darshon but that's quite impossible."

"And why is that? I mean all the facts point to him, his motive is very obvious and he has escaped from prison."

"He's also dead."

"But there is nothing here that says he is deceased."

"That's because there's ink all over it. Go on Darshon let me get some sleep let's continue tomorrow."

Augustus led Darshon out of his room then went back to bed.

"But I don't understand all evidence point's to him."

The next day Darshon gave all the parchment (already treated with the cleaning spell) back to Augustus.

"You couldn't possibly have finished all of that in one night!' said Augustus in surprise.

"Actually I have. Tell me Augustus why cant we catch this criminal or even get a glimpse of him."

"Because we're both not raving lunatics." Answered the knight.

"EXACTLY!!" shouted Darshon

"I was making a joke you don't have to be so kind to me."

"As far of as your motives were your answer was correct. We can't catch this killer because we aren't killers. To catch him we have to think like him or at least recruit some one who does."

"Who do you have in mind?" asked Augustus beginning to get the point of what Darshon was saying.

"I think you know who I have in mind."

"IT TURNS OUT I'M WRONG! ONE OF US IS A RAVING LUNATIC!! YOU CANT POSSIBLY SUGGEST FOR US TO RELEASE SAGA THE ASSASSIN!!"

"Please, He has the most complex mind I've ever encountered until our new killer we need him if we want to solve this case."

"We must enter the mind of a killer through the mind of another." Said Augustus "Fine but you ask the King because I wont do it."

The two went to the King to acquire his permission.

"Your majesty we request the release of Saga the assassin. We require his services for this case" began Darshon

"Are you sure you need him?" asked the King "I mean this man wanted me dead and it would make the citizens uncomfortable with a killer walking around the city."

"But sire there is already a killer on the loose and we need Saga to catch him."

"Very well." Said the King with a sigh "As King of Prontera I hereby clear Saga the assassin of all charges to the kingdom of Prontera and myself, once he has helped in the capture of the unknown killer who is terrorizing our land."

Darshon and Augustus went down the dungeon until they reached the lowest level where the most dangerous criminals are kept. The reached an iron door guarded by twenty soldiers.

Augustus placed the king's ring into a slot that activated the locks to the door. Slowly the ten-inch iron doors opened revealing it's prisoner an assassin was bound by many chains that were bolted to the wall.

"Saga." Called Darshon

"Darshon… how nice it is to see you. I can sense that you need something. What?"


	10. Through the Eyes of Another

Chapter 10:Through the Eyes of Another

"I came here to make a deal with you Saga." Began Darshon.

"Ever since you have caught me I've always wondered how and why you?" continued Saga paying no heed to what Darshon was saying. "I've spent three months of the entire eight years I have been imprisoned here about that question. Then I finally discovered the answer. You and I are alike very much alike."

"As much as your analogy amuses me, we do have to get to business." Interrupted Darshon "With permission from the king of Prontera you shall be released from custody and cleared of all charges if you shall assist in the capture of the unknown criminal loose in Midgard."

"Oh, that's why I smelled new blood in the air a new killer is on the loose. Tell me who is this new killer targeting."

"Surprisingly he's targeting holy men from the pronteran sanctuary."

Saga kept silent for a few seconds or so before he spoke again "Okay I accept I'll help with this predicament of yours."

"Un shackle him." Ordered Augustus.

The guards started taking off all the chains on Saga. A loud thud of metal was heard and Saga stood there free once more. He stretched his arms then to his surprise a pair of manacles were clasped on his wrists.

"You still don't trust me Darshon?"

"Not really Saga."

They brought Saga to the church. Assassins are trained to sense the presence of blood a technique they created to make it easier to track down their target (by wounding them then following the smell of blood). So even though the sanctuary had already been cleaned Saga could recreate the death scene.

"The people here were skewered by pins or needles of some sort. Judging by the how the blood streaked on the wall made from metal. The bomb exploded from there." Saga pointed to the place behind the pews where Darshon had pointed to as well a few days earlier.

"Who were the victim's?"

"Cleric Houser, Fr. Khil'nowens, Fr. Castroph, Fr. Rilley, Br. Tenbure…" said Augustus dictating the names of the victims.

"Well our killer does have taste in his victims"

"Why do you say that?" asked Darshon

"I believe that this killer isn't just trying to get rid of priests and acolytes in random. I suspect him of trying to end the whole church."

"Of course! How could I be so blind?" shouted Darshon

"What are both of you talking about?" asked Augustus who was in a bit of a loss.

"Take it like this general if you were given an assignment to destroy an up coming orc-horde you wouldn't just stop in that orc-horde but you would put precautions to prevent future attacks. Am I correct?"

"Yes, but what does it have to do with anything?"

"May I continue?" asked Darshon

"By all means go ahead," answered Saga

"Cleric Houser is in charge of the advancement to the acolyte profession if I'm correct. Without him nobody can turn to an acolyte unless if Fr. Rilley was there to take the cleric's place but as you can see Fr. Rilley is dead as well. Fr. Castroph and Br. Griven are prophets so they may have visions of the fall of the church so they must be lost."

"Then how about the others they have no special relation to the church except being part of the holy order?"

"Probably they were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Looks like we've found our reason." Said Augustus "Now who are next possible targets."

"Well there's Anna Halec she's the next Arch Bishop, Sigmund Justre is on the verge of becoming as great a priest as Ranulf Filial, the Arch Bishop off coarse."

"Very well I shall alert the chivalry to increase protection around the three." Augustus headed for the chivalry leaving Darshon and Saga alone.

"Hey Darshon déjà vu isn't it" said Saga "Just change this location to Mt. Mjolnir then make it rain it'll be exactly like the night you caught me."

"Yes it would but back then I still had to put you in manacles now you're already in them." With a swish of his robes a snap of his fingers Darshon walked out the church while to knight led Saga out as well.

Anna was praying in the prayer room of the convent. She was dragged out of reality as she was in deep conversation with God.

"_Father, please help this tortured soul. He is in most need of you more than anyone else. Forgive him of his sins that he may now his faults. _

_I ask you once more to forgive Ranulf your child and servant let him enter your kingdom of heaven and let him reunite with the one he loves_

_And father, please give me the strength and courage that I need. I am afraid that I will be killed. Lend me the courage that you son Jesus had…."_

Anna's prayer was interrupted when a bright light from the side of the door flashed past her eyes.

"Who's there?" she called

Anna stood up then walked towards the door then opened it but nothing was there. She glanced to the side then saw that the light came from one room down the corridor. Slowly, she walked towards it. When she opened the door her surroundings magically changed. The air became thinner when the haziness disappeared from her eyes she realized she was on a rooftop. She glanced back then saw a dark figure on top of another rooftop.

"Stay Back!" she shouted but the Dark form started to come near her walking slowly drawing closer and closer.

Anna knelt down and started praying. She couldn't help but look up and see that the dark form was very near her. She abandoned her prayer then started running. Upon the rooftops of Prontera the priestess ran for her life. Tears started flowing from her eyes and clouding her sight but she didn't care she had to get away. She turned when she reached the end of the rooftops, hoping that her chaser was gone. But now her chaser was still there.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" She cried

The dark form started walking closer while Anna stepped back suddenly she slipped and fell from the rooftop. She screamed as she fell while the cloths lines started to tangle around her. She fell unto more cloth's lines and got entwined in them. She looked up and saw that the dark figure coming down from the wall.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" she repeated. Desperately she tried to untangle herself. Randomly pulling off every bit of line entangled on her. She didn't realize that one of the lines got entangled around her neck. In her attempt to get away she accidentally broke the line that prevented her from falling.

She screamed as she fell but her scream was cut as the line around her neck tightened and killed her.

The next morning they found Anna's body swinging by the neck.

"This killer is unbelievable!" shouted Augustus. "We knew exactly who his next target was yet he managed to elude us still."

"I don't know what we're doing wrong!" exclaimed Darshon scratching his chin.

"I see the only way to save the ones left is to have around the clock protection. Never leave them alone," suggested Saga

"I agree," said Augustus "If he manages to kill again I'll begin to suspect he's a ghost

Darshon looked at Augustus "Yes…A ghost."


	11. Irony

Chapetr11: Irony

The Chivalry was dispatched to guard every entrance of the convent.

"What is the meaning of this!" shouted the Archbishop when the guards didn't allow him to leave his quarters.

"We're sorry your Excellency but until the killer is caught you are not permitted to leave" the guards closed the door and continued to stand guard.

"You think the killer will still try to kill the two?" asked Saga looking up to the heavily guarded convent

"I don't know. But if he does we'll be ready." Said Augustus

Darshon walked up from behind them "All entrances are secured and Guards are stationed in every room. I expect that the killer will still attempt to murder Sigmund Justre and the Arch Bishop. But resourceful as he is he wont be able to get through the blockade."

"Lets just hope so. He got past us once to many times who's to say he wont get past us once more?"

"WHERE THE FUCK IS IT!" shouted Sigmund rummaging through his room "I find out that my life is in danger and I can't find my knife everywhere."

He sat down on his bed then looked up the ceiling "At least that bitch Anna is dead. She's been tailing me ever since Ranulf died it was getting rather annoying. But now they say that the killer is after me."

Sigmund moved his hand across the bed when he suddenly felt a jolt of pain on it. He looked at his hand and it was bleeding because his hand was resting on the very knife he was looking for.

"How did this get here?" Sigmund looked at the knife. How could it have possibly just appeared on the bed? "Heal," he muttered while pointing on his hand. The wounds began to close while he used his free hand to return the knife to its scabbard and hide it in his robes.

He lay down on his bed and closed his eyes.

"Hello Sigmund." said a voice

Sigmund stood up right and looked around the room for the one who had spoken. "Who's there? Show yourself!" ordered Sigmund.

The guards went in "Is everything alright Father Justre? Is anybody in here?"

Sigmund looked around again but no one was there except the guards and himself. He was starting to suspect if he just imagined it.

"No one is here, leave me!"

The guard looked at Sigmund curiously before closing the door. He looked around the room for the third time.

"What's happening to me?" he said putting his hands over his face.

Sigmund felt a chill descend down his spine once a third hand rested itself on his shoulder. He stood up and saw Ranulf behind him.

"Ranulf! How'd did you get in here. You're supposed to be dead!"

"You remember what I said six years ago Sigmund? I said I'd make you pay even if it was the last thing I did."

"You're the one whose been killing all the priests and acolytes! And now you're here to…kill me"

"_Lex Divina"_ whispered Ranulf. A beam of light shot from his fingers and hit Sigmund the light encircled him then entered his mouth. Sigmund tried to call for help but no sound came out from his mouth. He saw Ranulf reaching out of his robes and pulling out a sword mace and with that he decided to run. Sigmund ran out his room knocking down the guards.

"Father Justre! Your not allowed to leave your quarters!" shouted the guards forgetting to look inside Sigmund's room. "Quick, after him!" shouted the guard who was on the floor.

"Wait Father Justre come back!" shouted one of the guards

Sigmund didn't answer due to the fact a silencing hex was cast on him. He just continued running around the convent running away from Ranulf. He couldn't believe that Ranulf Filial was still alive after all that time and that he had killed all those priests and acolytes including Anna his friend who had stuck up for him even at the risk of her position as next Arch Bishop. If he could do that to Anna what more would he do to Sigmund?

"He's gone insane," said the other guard.

Sigmund passed a corner and once the guards arrived they could no longer find him "Dispatch the brigade search every room we must find him immediately."

Sigmund entered one of the rooms. He realized that it was the Arch Bishop's room but apparently no one was there. He walked up the window to see if anyone was there. Then, the door closed behind him and Ranulf was there sword mace in hand.

He knew no begging would change Ranulf's heart but as the coward he was he knelt before Ranulf and started mutely begging for mercy.

Ranulf raised his sword mace over his head then brought it down Sigmund's face. Sigmund fell on the ground his face bleeding with a very deep cut on his cheek that reached the inside of his mouth.

"_Status Recovery" _muttered Ranulf. "I want to hear you scream when I kill you slowly."

Again Ranulf raised his sword mace over his head but the sound footsteps stopped him. He bent closer to Sigmund then held him by the chin "You wait I will kill you I promise. _Lex Divina"_ Sigmund was silenced once more. Ranulf stepped out the balcony "Teleport" he whispered with a flash of light he disappeared.

The Arch Bishop walked in and saw Sigmund lying on a pool of his own blood. _"Heal"_ muttered the Arch Bishop. Sigmund's wound's closed and the Arch Bishop went to his care "You did this to you child?"

Sigmund was about to say Ranulf' name but in his mind the Arch Bishop turned into Ranulf. He pulled out his dagger from his robes then lunged it at the Arch Bishop's stomach. He stood up then ran out of the room.

"A priest walked past Sigmund while he was running again his paranoia made him think that it was Ranulf so he slashed the priest's neck. An acolyte boy spotted him then started shouting, "The killer! The killer! He's here the killer is Father Justre!"

Sigmund ran to the graveyard and there he saw Ranulf again. He pulled out his knife then ran at Ranulf. He slashed but the image disappeared. He saw Ranulf Behind him he slashed once more but Ranulf disappeared again. It was just his own paranoia causing him to hallucinate Ranulf wasn't really there.

Sigmund mouthed the words "Leave me alone" to the empty graveyard.

"_Status Recovery,"_ the word echoed through the graveyard and Ranulf walked out from behind one of the angel statues.

"Finally, Sigmund I got you alone there's no one you can call now"

"Ranulf please have mercy I beg of you. Be the priest I couldn't be."

"I told you before, I am a priest no more."

Sigmund knelt then grabbed Ranulf's robes. "Please forgive me please! My master my friend."

Ranulf slammed his sword mace on Sigmund's temple at suck force that Sigmund was thrown against one of the tombstones.

Sigmund placed his hand over his temple, which was searing in pain. He stood up then started to run.

"You cant run forever Sigmund I will find you. I will find you in whatever end even if that end will be yours, and it will be."

Sigmund continued running he'd glance back from time to time and see Ranulf behind him.

Sigmund reached a mausoleum. He went inside then hid behind one of the tombs.

There was a clap of thunder then rain started to fall before Ranulf entered the mausoleum.

"I know you're here Sigmund stop hiding and face me like a man."

Sigmund looked through the side of the tomb and saw Ranulf walking in front of the tomb. He quickly ducked back into the shadows of his hiding. He looked again then didn't see Ranulf. He crouched up a little bit then looked around the mausoleum but Ranulf wasn't there anymore. He went back behind the tomb then sighed.

"Did you have fun Sigmund?" asked Ranulf who had suddenly appeared beside him.

Sigmund screamed then tried to run but Ranulf slammed his sword mace on his shins and broke his leg.

"Oh God help me please!" Shouted Sigmund clutching his leg

"No one can help you today Sigmund, not even God."

Ranulf dragged Sigmund out of the mausoleum. Sigmund was shouting as he was being dragged across the mud.

"Please Ranulf you don't want to do this! Katie wouldn't have wanted you to do this. She wouldn't have wanted you to kill me!"

Ranulf stopped in his tracks a few feet from the mausoleum steps.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY HER NAME! YOU WOULD NOT KNOW WHAT SHE HAVE WANTED!" he shouted carrying Sigmund by the neck.

"I swore I would kill you and I will right now."

Ranulf threw Sigmund back into the mausoleum. Just at that time Lightning struck the mausoleum and caused it to collapse over Sigmund.

Sigmund's wail echoed through the rain then it halted.

Ranulf walked over the collapsed mausoleum. He pushed off a chunk off rock and found Sigmund beneath it with a piece of the mausoleum wall lodged in his stomach, surprisingly still conscious.

"How does it feel Sigmund? I expect about now you can't feel anything anymore. But I'll try my best to make you feel the pain."

Ranulf stepped on the piece of concrete then pushed it deeper into Sigmund's stomach. Sigmund yelped again and gritted his teeth from the pain. Ranulf reached inside Sigmund's robes then pulled out Sigmund's knife. He unsheathed the knife then stared at it before speaking again.

"Ironic isn't it? The knife that you used to break in Katie's house is the same knife that will end your life."

"Please Ranulf don't kill me." Begged Sigmund one last time even if the concrete would eventually kill him just the same.

"Good bye Sigmund I now fulfill my promise to you

"Please I don't deserve to di…."

Ranulf lodged the knife into Sigmund's throat. He pulled the knife down to Sigmund's chest then started twisting it again and again till blood splat on his face.

"Hey you!" shouted Darshon who was running towards them accompanied by Saga and Augustus.

Ranulf saw them then ran away.

"Not so fast come back here!" shouted Darshon

"Quick Darshon unshackle me I can catch him." Declared Saga

"But I cant you'll try to escape."

"You need to trust me we have to catch him!"

"No I cant."

"Oh, forget it!"

Saga ran after Ranulf still in shackles. Ranulf faced back then shouted _"Decrease Agility!" _

Saga glowed blue then started to move very slowly he felt like he was dragging an anchor by his neck.

"_Teleport,"_ muttered Ranulf and with the familiar flash of light he disappeared.

Darshon and Augustus caught up to Saga

"Did he get away?" asked Darshon

"Of course no thanks to you!" Saga stood up then pushed Darshon.

"I was wrong were not alike cause you are a coward! You seem so smart but you're really nothing but a coward!"

"Enough!" shouted Augustus "It's no time for both of you to fight."

Saga looked at Darshon, the same way he eyed his victims before he would kill them, then walked away.

The two walked over to Sigmund's dead body

"Somebody really wanted to kill him." Said Augustus.

"The wounds on his chest and neck are made by the knife still lodged in him but this cut on his cheek didn't come from a knife a sword mace probably but I'm not sure. And by the way he's lying on the ground I'd say he was thrown by somebody maybe that guy who we chased a while ago. But why?"

"Well I really don't care much about that guy we just found the killer right here Sigmund Justre he killed a priest and stabbed the Arch Bishop when he was running no doubt it's him."

"Though I don't understand why he would try and destroy the church? He was on the verge of becoming the greatest priest, why throw that away?"

"Well, it happened before with Ranulf Filial he was also on the verge to become the greatest priest but he fell in love with a archer girl from Payon. The Arch Bishop ordered the archer girl to be burned after that he escaped the prison then committed suicide."

"How did he commit suicide?"

"He jumped of a cliff into a raging river then his body was never found"

"I'm not convinced that Sigmund is the killer I need to go to the bottom of that cliff


	12. Revealed in Blood

Chapter12: Revealed in Blood

"Here we are, the bottom of the cliff where Ranulf fell. Nobody has been here since the search for his body." Said Augustus

"Are you sure this place was thoroughly searched?" asked Darshon

"Yes, but nobody found anything."

"Let's look again maybe you had missed something before."

The two entered the cave and found an empty cavern

"See Darshon there's nothing here"

Darshon walked around then stopped in the middle of the cavern.

"There's water underneath us"

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning there's a sub cavern that wasn't searched. And if it was under water it's very possible that Ranulf Fillial's body was sucked in to that cavern. We must go own there and prove he's dead by finding his corpse but if we don't I think we'll find our real murderer."

"So how do you propose we get down there?"

Darshon walked outside then stepped into the water then pointed at the cavern floor.

"I suggest that you move before I cast"

Augustus stepped out of wizard's way.

"_WATER BALL!" _

A pentagram of geffenese runes affixed itself on the cavern floor. Jets of water traveling at sixty kilometers per second shot at the cavern floor and punched a hole through it, revealing an under ground stream

Darshon walked up to Augustus before speaking

"There it is. The road that will lead us to the truth"

"As cliché as that sounded like this is worth a look"

Augustus jumped into the hole and was carried by the river's current

"Well here goes nothing," said the wizard before following the knight

The water carried him at a high speed, narrowly missing the wall during turns. Finally the river ran into an under ground lake. Darshon looked around then spotted Augustus ahead of him giving the motion to surface.

They surfaced then swam to the shore. There they found a corpse and judging by the cloths it was a priest's.

"Ranulf!" shouted Augustus

"Wait! Do not touch him! We might damage evidence."

Darshon walked up the corpse then pulled out a flask filled with a luminous blue liquid.

"This potion was made by the Alchemists of Al de Baran it'll show us if this corpse is Ranulf Filial. You said Ranulf Filial died three years ago correct?"

"Correct, as you can see his corpse is right in front of you!"

"We're not to sure about that."

"If this is indeed Ranulf Filial then this potion should glow blue if it comes in contact with anything that has chemically changed in the past three years."

Darshon opened the flask then spilled its content over the Body. The potion glowed a vivid red color instead of the expected blue.

Darshon faced Augustus "It's not Ranulf Filial"

"Then who is it?"

"Some priest a victim possibly it's hard to recognize who it is."

Augustus looked the cave "There's something more here. I know there is."

A hooded priest was walking down the hall towards the Arch Bishop's room.

"Halt! No one is allowed to see the Arch Bishop!" said the soldier who was guarding the Arch Bishop's room.

He priest smiled then turned back and walked away.

"Augustus there is a faint light over there" called Darshon

Augustus walked towards the place Darshon was pointing to. The light came from a smaller cavern, which Augustus entered.

"Is anything their Augustus?" asked Darshon.

Darshon didn't hear any answer.

"Augustus! Did you find anything?"

The wizard followed inside and saw Augustus Standing in the middle looking up at the ceiling.

"What are you looking at?"

Augustus didn't answer but simply pointed up.

Darshon looked up then saw all the names of the priests and acolytes who died written then crossed out in blood. All except one **"MONOMER" **which remained un-crossed

"The Arch Bishop is his next target!" exclaimed Augustus.

Suddenly the cavern began to shake then water started bursting out from the walls.

"Oh no! The water pressure is building the cavern is going to cave in!" shouted Darshon

"We have to get out of here fast."

A boulder fell from the wall unto Augustus's leg

"AAAH!"

"Augustus!"

"NO! Go save the Arch Bishop leave me!"

"I wont leave you to die"

Darshon pointed at the rock

"_JUPITEL THUNDER!"_

The pentagram appeared on the rock then a hurling ball of lightning shot from Darshon's palms and pushed it back.

"Come on Augustus you can do it. Stand up"

"No my leg's are crushed and I think I'm starting to bleed to death."

Darshon ripped a part from his cape then wrapped it around Augustus's leg.

"That will stops the bleeding temporarily. Know we must find a way to get out of here."


	13. Race with Death

**Chapter13: Race with death**

Saga was in his guarded room when he sensed two scents lingering in the air. He stood up and tried to distinguish them. "Mould Dust, someone let it loose in the sanctuary!" he said before closing his eyes. "And blood Augustus's blood and a lot of it they're in trouble!"

Two guards were assigned outside the Arch Bishop's room. The security had tightened ever since Sigmund had killed a priest.

"I feel odd." Said one of the soldiers.

"Me too I cant…I cant...erk..."

The two guards started gagging and coughing before they fell dead on the floor. From the shadows a hooded priest stepped out. then walked towards the door to the Arch Bishop's room. Slowly, he opened the great oak doors.

"Who's there?" called the Arch Bishop looking at the door

The priest took off his hood then spoke "Hello Arch Bishop, how nice is it to see you… Well, at least for me."

"AUGUSTUS AND DARSHON ARE IN TROUBLE! THE ARCH BISHOP"S LIFE IS IN DANGER LET ME OUT!" shouted Saga banging his fist the door as he desperately tried to alert the guards.

"We're not falling for that assassin you just stay in there." Called back the guard

"But poisonous moth dust was set loose in the sanctuary and a lot of Augustus's blood is carried in the air. I can smell it!"

The guard put his nose in the air and started sniffing.

"I can't smell anything, you're making stuff up."

"Listen here you idiotic Son of a bitch I'm telling the truth and people's lives are in danger."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" shouted the guard who banged back at Saga.

Saga clenched his hair and started kicking at the door.

Saga coiled the chains around his fists _"SONIC BLOW!"_

He started delivering High-speed punches at the door causing it to brake down.

"EY YOU! STOP!"

"Shut up!"

Saga lunged his finger at the guard's neck and hit a nerve which rendered the guard unconscious

"_Now where do I go?"_ Saga thought to himself _'Save the Arch Bishop or Darshon and Augustus?"_ Saga smelt the air again.

The poisonous moth dust was lessening but he wasn't to sure that the arch bishop was safe but the smell Augustus's blood had gotten stronger meaning that more had bled out."

Saga stood there thinking for a while. He scrunched up his eyebrows and looked out the window. The assassin sped away to the direction of the north gate.

"Ranulf! You're supposed to be dead!" shouted the Arch Bishop backing away from the wall.

"Supposed to? You did kill me! My soul had died on that day you killed Katie, along with her. I had nothing else to live for. But…from that death something came alive…a savage thirst for revenge." Said Ranulf through gritted teeth

"Ranulf, may I please reason with you? I'm sure we can come to a compromise."

"Reason with me? You want to reason with me? You got some nerve you old fuck bag."

Ranulf pulled out his sword mace and slammed it on the Monomer's face knocking him out.

Saga skidded to a halt then stopped to get Darshon and Augustus' location through scent. He slid down the Cliffside and landed near the cavern.

"DARSHON! AUGUSTUS! WHERE ARE YOU?" he called

There was now answer other than that of his echo. He looked around seeing nothing but the river and the cliff.

The scent of blood got stronger from the cliff so Saga went near. He entered the cavern, it was cold and damp nothing seemed suspicious save the hole Darshon had punched through the floor.

Saga jumped into the hole and was immediately carried by the current.

"Hang on Augustus" urged Darshon.

"I'm telling you Darshon save yourself already I won't make it." Answered Augustus who was already very pale.'

Darshon stood up and looked around. There was no way out unless he was strong enough to fight the current and carry Augustus at the same time.

He squatted on the ground and swirled the water with his fingers while he was thinking. He heard a feint sound that was getting louder by the second. Looking up he saw Saga shoot out from the hole they entered in and fall into the lake.

"Darshon! I found you."

"Saga! You don't know how nice it is to see you. Come help me, Augustus is hurt."

Saga pulled out a heal clip from his pocket "Here I stole it from a mage while we were walking towards the sanctuary.

Darshon grabbed the heal clip and placed it on the collar of his shirt. The enchanted accessory bestowed upon him slight healing abilities.

Darshon got Augustus's sword then slit his palm. "I cant replace the blood he lost I have to give him some of mine. Darshon placed his palms over Augustus's leg. "Heal," he muttered.

White light showered from Darshon's palms and soon both their wounds were closed.

"Now we can get out of here," said Darshon.

Monomer slowly opened his eyes he felt the sharp pain at the side of his head where Ranulf had hit him. He tried to rub it but he couldn't move his arms because he had been tied to a chair.

"Had a good nap Monomer?" asked Ranulf with a smile on his face.

Monomer looked around and saw Ranulf sitting on a chair beside the fireplace.

"Let me go you maniac! If you kill me they'll all come after you! I order you release me!"

"I don't think you're in any position to pass out orders," Said Ranulf "As you can see you're the one tied to the chair while I am free to roam around this room."

"What is it that you want? Money? I'll pay you handsomely if you release me."

"You will pay me…yes. Only, with your blood instead of money."

Ranulf stood up, sword mace in hand, and then walked near the fireplace. He laid his sword mace in the flames and waited for it to heat. He slowly twisted it over the roaring fire

"The saying goes Revenge is a meal best served cold." Said Ranulf while he surveyed his white-hot sword mace. "Though, in your case…scorching."

Ranulf walked up to the Arch Bishop. To Monomer this was the longest wait of his life each step seemed like an eternity.

"Feel the flames Monomer, the rage of the flames that killed Katie are reborn in my weapon today. To give me the chance to make you feel what Katie felt." Said Ranulf raising his sword mace over his head. "Good bye Monomer. I guess I'll be seeing you in hell."

He brought down the white-hot sword mace and Monomer's wail of agony echoed around the sanctuary.

"Quick we don't have anymore time, He could be with the Arch Bishop right now!" Snapped Darshon as he swam up against the current to get to the surface.

"Do you mind telling me who is behind all these killings and who the guy in the cemetery was?" asked Saga

"Ranulf Filial, who was believed to be dead. Well, apparently not. It turns out that Monomer had his beloved killed and it pushed him to insanity. So now he's come back for the only thing they didn't take away from him…his revenge."

"RAAGH!" Monomer's faced was burned and slashed. "That was a wrong move Ranulf." Monomer said in the side of his mouth. "You have alerted every guard in the sanctuary."

"I think not, all the guards are impossible to disturb. You shut up I don't want to hear anything from you anymore."

"Go to hell Ranulf you and Katie can both go to hell." Shouted Monomer before he spat at Ranulf.

Ranulf slammed his sword mace at Monomer's jaw ad broke it, but didn't stop there. He continued battering Monomer violently with his heated sword mace.

Darshon, Saga and Augustus finally got out into the cavern. Soaking wet, Darshon decided to get to the city as soon as possible.

"Augustus we go to the Arch Bishop immediately. Saga you go alert the chivalry " instructed Darshon

When Darshon and Augustus reached the entrance to the sanctuary, Darshon jumped in front of Augustus and knocked both of them down.

"What is a matter with you! The Arch Bishop is in danger if you remember!"

"The place is infected with poison we'll die if we enter."

"Great! What now?"

"I can compress the fumes into a place using my telekinetic powers but you have to go in alone and I can't hold it for long."

"Fine, Give me the signal when to run."

Darshon raised his palms forward and slowly the dust started collecting into a ball in front of him.

"Now Augustus!" he shouted

Augustus ran at Darshon's signal

"How much time do I have?" he called back

"A third have an hour maximum, but I don't think I can hold it that long!"

Augustus ran up the stairs to the Arch Bishop's room. Every second counted, every movement he made that delayed him could've have meant the Arch Bishop's life,

Darshon was weakening, holding together a mass that filled the entire sanctuary was very draining. Slowly some fumes were escaping from his telekinetic hold. Then, he couldn't hold it together any longer he feinted from the over use of his psychic powers and the fumes seeped back into the sanctuary.

Augustus kept running to the Arch Bishop's room not knowing that the poisonous fumes were already flooding in the air around him.


	14. Ending Memory

**Chapter 14:Ending Memory**

Augustus clenched his chest when only small amounts of air started entering his lungs. He ran faster so that he would be able to reach the Arch Bishop but his right leg fell asleep and he had to use his lance to push himself forward. He could see the Arch Bishop's room through the water in his eyes.

"I have to get there," he thought to himself

It drained him so much just to take a step forward. One would already doubt if he would make it. He collapsed on the foot of the Arch Bishop's door wheezing and only inches from death.

"I can't die. Not here, not without honor in my blood." He said through gritted teeth.

Augustus rammed his lance down the floor. With one and at the end he used up all of his strength to push him self up, Then he through himself at the door to break it down.

At once the air cleared and he spat out the poisonous fumes when he had entered the Arch Bishop's room. He pushed himself up and saw Ranulf standing over the Arch Bishop who was already dead. The afternoon sun slowly descended down the horizon while the moon was met by yet another rainstorm.

"Ranulf it's you! You're the real killer."

Ranulf turned around but did not look Augustus straight in the eye.

"Yes, I am. Revenge is what pushed me to do this to them. They killed Katie whilst her innocence and even had the nerve to try and bring me back to priesthood after. I wanted all of them dead and I wont stop till all of them are."

"I can't let you kill again Ranulf, even if it means having to fight with you. You killed Anna your friend and a lot of innocent people. You're no better than those that you're after.

Ranulf grabbed his sword mace from the table and swung it at Augustus. A clash of metal meant that Augustus managed to block Ranulf's attack.

"Stop this Ranulf! This isn't you." Said Augustus. He pushed Ranulf back and held his lance at a defensive position.

"No one understands!" shouted Ranulf. He started delivering blows after the end of each sentence. "I didn't want to be a priest any more! I wanted to be with Katie! But they didn't let me! They had to kill her instead! Is that justice? Tell me Augustus is that what Katie deserved?" Ranulf fell on his knees and started crying.

Augustus let go of his lance and knelt on one knee beside Ranulf. "No it wasn't. But to kill makes just like them and Katie doesn't deserve to have her beloved be like those who killed her."

"I'm sorry Augustus." Said Ranulf.

Blood splashed on the wall and Augustus fell down on the floor with a knife lodged on his chest.

"Ranulf…Why?"

"Because I have to kill them or my soul shall never be silenced and those in my way shall die as well. Even you."

Darshon ran inside accompanied by Saga and the entire pronteran chivalry. He saw Augustus lying on the floor.

"Get him!" ordered Darshon.

Ranulf dodged one knight before smashing the window with his sword mace and jumping out.

The chivalry ran down stairs and pursued Ranulf.

"Go after him I wont last," Said Augustus with blood running down from his mouth.

"Don't say that you'll be okay. I still have a healing clip with me." Darshon put his palms over Augustus' wound "Heal! Heal! Heal!" but it didn't o anything because a heal from a heal clip wouldn't compare to that of a priest's that could cure even the worst of wounds."

"You have to finish the Job Darshon I'm counting on y…" Augustus died without finishing his sentence. Darshon bowed his head and closed Augustus' eyes.

"Rest in peace my friend. You died with honor for country and chivalry, a seat in the hall of heroes is rightfully yours."

Darshon stood up and looked out the window. The rain had gotten even stronger and was now accompanied with strong winds. He could see glimpses of the chivalry chasing Ranulf who had stolen another pecopeco.

"Let us finish our assignment," Said Darshon. He jumped out the window and started falling feet first down to the pavement. Just when he was about to hit the ground he hovered instead. He flew up the window "He's going back to the cavern meet us there." He told Saga before flying towards the chivalry.

The rain was splashing on his face as he shot through the air. Darshon dove down towards the Captain of the cavalry.

"

Head him off towards the cliff. If he falls again make sure his dead." With that Darshon flew higher again.

Ranulf looked back and saw that Darshon and Saga had joined the chase and he knew that he had to delay them or he would be caught.

As he passed through the canyon exit he pointed back and shouted _"HOLY LIGHT!"_

An orb of white light shot from his palm and hit the keystone, which started a landslide.

Ranulf clicked the reigns on his pecopeco to make it go faster. Taking advantage of the delay he had created.

"Darshon a landslide up a head!" shouted Saga who was running on the mountainside.

Darshon flew to over the cavalry and positioned his hands at his side "_JUPITEL "THUNDER!" _he shouted.

A ball of electricity shot at the boulder and pushed it away from the cavalry. Darshon pointed at another rocky and cast the same spell to keep them from hitting anyone. He was running out of energy and the rocks still kept falling by the dozen.

"Darshon unshackle me! I can help!"

Darshon froze in mid air allowing some rocks to fall narrowly missing the knights. He was in the same position he was before. Why couldn't he unshackle Saga? He had a fear inside of him, with no explanation how he feared releasing Saga. Why he asked himself why couldn't I do it? Then he realized that the risk of Saga escaping was also a risk of his pride and name being destroyed. He was the only one who had captured Saga and he wasn't that great of a wizard as well. Being the captor of one of the most dangerous criminals was his only reason for being praised.

"DARSHON NOW!" shouted Saga interrupting Darshon's thoughts.

"I have to finish this assignment for Augustus my Geffenese pride means nothing today." Darshon thought to himself.

He swooped down, got the key from his pocket and took off Saga's chains.

The manacles fell on the ground with a loud thud. Saga felt like he was relieved from the weight of the world. He cherished his moment of freedom.

"Come on Saga stop the landslide!" shouted Darshon.

Saga ran at the knight closet to him and stole his sword in one fluid motion.

The rocks began falling faster and in more numbers making it very difficult for the cavalry to maneuver through the canyon.

Saga jumped from one small boulder to the other in effort to reach the rock that's would stop the avalanche. He landed on the mountainside then slashed clean through a large tree. The tree fell down in precise timing to knock the falling boulders nearer to the mountainside.

"DARSHON NOW!" shouted Saga.

The wizard placed his hands over his head. Blue light started collecting between his palms forming an orb. _"FROST NOVA!"_ he shouted. The blue orb shot at the rock in the center and exploded causing the temperature around the target to decrease very rapidly. Icicles started forming between the rocks holding them together.

Though the landslide was stopped the falling boulders had blocked the exit and it was impossible for the pecopecos to ride over it.

"We can still catch him," said Darshon as he landed on the top of the rocks. Saga ran up the rocks and stood beside Darshon.

"Come on there's no time to waste," said Saga as he ran down the other side in pursuit of Ranulf while Darshon followed in flight.

They spotted Ranulf riding ahead. Darshon pointed towards the sky and shouted _"THUNDER STORM!"_ The sky slowly swirled and light flashed behind the clouds. The first lightning bolt struck at Ranulf. _"Kyrie Eleison"_ muttered Ranulf. A barrier formed around him and protected him from Darshon's attacks. More lightning bolts were hurled at him but the barrier left him unharmed.

Ranulf reached the edge of the cliff. The night when he first fell there was exactly like this. It was raining just like tonight and the chivalry was behind him…just like tonight. The rain was so strong and the soil was loose his pecopeco had slipped in the mud and plunged into the raging river below, while he had managed to hold unto a tree root. He had held on as tight as he could but the rain was splashing directly on his face so he couldn't see anything. Suddenly, the root snapped and he fell into the water. He could still feel how cold it was then, like being stabbed by knives in every single part of your body. After that he passed out before waking up in the underground cavern.

Ranulf snapped out of his flash back when a lightning bolt struck the cliff edge he was on causing him to fall off his mount. The pecopeco fell and he was about to as well when Saga's arm reached forward and caught him by the sleeve.

"Pull yourself up!" shouted Saga.

Ranulf didn't speak; he just looked up at Saga. "How could this man who was chasing him be helping him now?" he thought to himself. "The man whose friend he had killed. An assassin even, along time enemy of both the Pronteran church and government."

"Quick, pull yourself up!" shouted Saga once more, snapping, Snapping Ranulf out of his thoughts.

Ranulf grabbed Saga's hand with his other hand and was about to pull himself up when he heard a voice, which he had longed for the past three years-Katie's. He looked down and saw Katie standing by the riverbank. She was calling him to her, could this be an illusion? Has his longing to be with his beloved driven him to insanity to the extent of hallucinations? He didn't care though her love was what he wanted-it was what he needed.

"Katie I've been yearning to see you once more." Shouted Ranulf to his hallucination. He let go of his intentions to pull himself up and desperately tried to get down.

"Darshon! Help me pull him up!" shouted Saga

Darshon landed beside Saga and helped him pull up Ranulf. But Ranulf wriggled and twisted so much it was very difficult just to get a hold of him.

"Let me go please! I want to be with Katie! You've held me from her for to long. Why don't you just let us both be? Can't you see we love each other?"

"He's talking crazy!" said Darshon.

Ranulf grabbed a stone from the mountainside and slammed it on Saga's hand so hard he broke it. Saga fell back clutching his hand accidentally letting go of Ranulf.

Darshon jumped down the cliff and swooped down in an attempt to catch Ranulf. Darshon extended his arm forward he could already touch Ranulf's fingers but it was too late. Ranulf fell into the water while Darshon had to pull up if he didn't want to be carried by the river.

Ranulf was sinking down to the bottom of the river when he opened his eyes and saw Katie.

"At last we can be together again." Said Katie

"Yes my love, after all this time. I can finally be with you." Answered Ranulf. He placed his hand on Katie's cheek. And even though she was only his hallucination it soothed his tortured heart and allowed him to die happily.

With his last breath Ranulf uttered the words "I love you till the end of time. I will always love you." And with that he sank to the bottom of the river smiling and happy for the first time in three years.

Darshon watched as Ranulf's body sank down with no air bubbles finding its way to the surface and with that he knew Ranulf Filial was truly dead.

The church bells rung meaning that the sun was already setting. Darshon and Saga were standing in front of a tombstone in the cemetery that read.

"In memory of General Augustus D. (Drastor) Loreador."

"He gave up his life for country and chivalry. His is a rightful seat in the hall of heroes"

"So what are you planning to do now that you're free?' asked Darshon.

"I don't know, the assassin guild must have already heard of my help to Prontera so I can't go back there. I guess the only thing to do is start a new life." Answered Saga whose hand was on a sling.

"Well, I wish you good luck wherever the wind may take you." Darshon laid his hand on Augustus's tomb "Good bye my friend your name shall never be forgotten."

Darshon and Saga walked away. And as the sun was setting some light gound it's way to the grave beside Augustus' that read.

"In memory of Father Ranulf Filial CP (Church of Prontera)"

"Was brought back to life by an undying love and an undying hatred"

_FIN_


End file.
